


Follow You, Follow Me

by TheEmpressAR



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: #TeenLawRusso, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: Daniel is the new kid at school.  It's his last year so he has a lot to make up for.  He doesn't know if he'll make any friends.Story Song:  Follow You, Follow Me - Genesis





	1. Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> ARE YOU KIDDING ME??!!! A BIG FLUFFY WHITE BUNNY RABBIT hopped right into my lap and snuggled up against The Empress and said PLEASE PET ME!! How could I not?? I hope you EMPjoy this series. It is going to be NOTHING BUT FLUFFY FLUFF FLUFF...you have been warned...if there is any drama...it will be due to the cavities that form in my mouth. (I sure am gonna try to keep the fluff...but what's a good fluffing without a bit of ANGST!) 
> 
> This one is for my PINKSHIPPER FAERIE that dumped a whole bag of GOLD DUST on my head and now I'm coated in the stuffs!!! I hope this is to your liking, Madame!! 
> 
> Thanks to ALL of my SPECIAL READERS. You mean the GALAXY to The Empress!! Let's buckle up for another one!!

   

 

Daniel LaRusso walked with a jaunty little step into the cafeteria.  It was just a part of his natural gait.  If he was happy or sad, he always had a confident little bounce in the way he walked.  It was inborn into his skin from his New Jersey upbringing.  It was his way of being cocky.  His way of saying, that even if you mess with me, you’ll never get the best of me. 

He was a few weeks in to being a new student in his last year of high school and he had already fell into the routine of being the “new guy”.  People had instinctively felt him out and determined that he wasn’t worthy of their time.  Daniel shrugged it off.  He tried to make friends with a couple of guys at his apartment complex when he first arrived.  The guy named Freddy seemed pretty cool to hang out with, but then he just stopped coming around.  Daniel figured he must have just been busy with school work or a job or something. 

His mother had asked him about the girl situation, to which Daniel had grimaced in reply.  Sure there were a lot of pretty blonde girls here.  Every five steps and a new one was in his view.  He felt like a tiny Italian minnow in a sea of bleach blonde bodies.   He told her a lie about having his eye on someone already, but the truth of the matter was, he wasn’t really interested.  No one had quite struck his interests.  He wasn’t picky, in fact his teenage hormones were screaming that he find an interest fast.  It was just he had too many choices.  That ever-present self-confidence of his felt certain that he could approach any girl and turn on his charms.  One smile, one look and they’d be under his spell.  He smiled and laughed to himself at the thought. 

He put his tray down at an empty table in the middle of the room.  He looked around at the other tables that were crowded with kids. He was wearing a red and blue checkered shirt over camo pants and noticed that no one shared his particular sense of style.   There was no way the new kid could just go and insert himself into their lives in any plausible way, so he just watched and observed the way they all interacted with one another. 

About ten minutes later a ruckus had started up in the room, coming from the lunch line.  Loud talking and laughter filled the room drawing attention to the entrance.  Daniel turned around briefly to look at where the commotion was coming from.  Five guys emerged from the doorway, looking like they walked straight off the stage at a boy band concert.  Daniel snorted a laugh and thought of “The New Kids on the Block”.  He shook his head and continued to stare at them as they entered the room. 

The guy in front had a cocky little smirk on his face as he held his tray in one hand, a book in the other.  He had blonde hair that almost shown platinum in the sunlight streaming through the cafeteria windows.  He looked like the poster boy for prep central.  A big swoop of bangs fell perfectly over his forehead and his dazzling blue eyes held a spark of mischievousness and perhaps a little danger.  Daniel chewed his sandwich slowly watching as he approached. 

He was followed by a shorter, bulldoggish looking boy with curly blonde hair and manic eyes.  He seemed always in perpetual motion bouncing around with his tray and barking laughter at the others behind him.  He had a smile that read ‘don’t fuck with me not even on a good day’.  Daniel’s heart skipped.  He knew a jerk when he saw one.  No matter where they were from. 

A third boy came in laughing and tossing his feathery blond hair back, punching a fourth in the arm who had grabbed the boy’s milk carton and tossed it over his head, where the fifth boy caught it with ease and put it on his tray. 

“Give it back…Jimmy!” 

Jimmy tossed it just out of his reach back to the boy that looked like he could eventually one day become a serial killer.  Daniel didn’t know where those thoughts came from in his head but he laughed out loud nonetheless.

“C’mon Tommy…knock it off.” 

Daniel hadn’t noticed until it was too late that all five of the boys swarmed the table where he was sitting at, tossing their trays down and flipping seats around to sit on them.  A couple of them stood staring at him, expectantly. 

“I guess new kids don’t know the rules.”  The one named Tommy said.

“Yeah this is our table, new kid!”  The one with the feathery hair said. 

Daniel looked around behind him and then back at the group, cocky enough to take them all on.  “Huh…that’s funny…I don’t see your names on it.”

“Oh…isn’t that something fellas….new kid’s got jokes.”  The bulldog said. 

The blonde with the alluring blue eyes sat across from him, sitting backwards on his chair and stared at Daniel without speaking.  Daniel stared back at him, noticing a glint of humor in his eye and a slight upturn of his lip as if he was impressed with him not backing down.

Daniel turned a dazzling smile on them all.  “C’mon guys there’s room for everybody.  I don’t mind if you sit here with me.” 

The boys all gave looks at each other like what planet did this kid fall off from.  “You hear that Dutch, new kid says we can sit with him at our table.”  Tommy said laughing shaking his head and pushing Daniel’s tray off to the side.  He nudged Daniel until he stood up, taking his seat. 

“Beat it, new kid.  I think I hear your mommy calling for you.”  Dutch said looking at him with a menacing scowl.  It left no room for questions.

Daniel stood there looking at one boy after the other.  The shy brown-haired boy looked back at him with a little sympathy but the wispy haired boy shoved him in the arm and took his apple, drawing his attention away.  They started arguing over their food.  Tommy and Dutch continued to stare him down and he looked back at the other boy who was also studying him but still not coming to his defense.  He waited for Daniel’s next move. 

Daniel looked down at his tray, his bottom lip jutting out and he turned on his heel without another word.  He marched off to find another spot in the corner of the room. 

“Bye new kid!”  He heard them laughing.  A little less jaunt in his step as he tossed his tray on a table only big enough for two people to sit at.  He sat down tossing glances back at the rowdy bunch of boys in the middle of the room.  They had promptly forgotten him.

“You guys coulda gone a little easier on him.”  Johnny said finally speaking up.

“Yeah but where’s the fun in that?”  Dutch said laughing, taking a bite of cafeteria pizza.  It was rectangular greasy and loaded with gag-inducing cheese.

“New kid's gotta learn the rules.”  Tommy laughed again and drank his carton of chocolate milk in one gulp. 

“He ain’t gonna know the rules unless someone explains them to him.  We can give him a chance.”  Johnny said looking back over to the slouched figure in the corner.  He watched Daniel pick at the sandwich he had on his plate. 

“What do you care all the sudden?” 

“I dunno.  I’ve just seen him around.  He’s always by himself.  Any of you ever said anything to him other than today?”

“Hell no!”

“Well…I think I’m gonna go over there and introduce myself.”  Johnny picked up his tray and book and nodded to the rest of the group.  They all sat there gaping at one another.  

“Always with the charity cases, that one.”  Tommy said to Bobby who was watching Johnny move across the floor, dodging other teenagers and smiling respectfully at a teacher who had stepped into his path. 

Dutch stared, his frown deepening.  He bit into his apple and lost his appetite. 

 

“Hey…” 

Daniel looked up startled and almost choked on the bite of sandwich that had seemingly gotten lodged in his throat.   Johnny handed him his carton of milk and set his tray down across from him waiting patiently as Daniel quickly opened the milk and swallowed it down.  A small trail of white trailed down the corner of his mouth dripping to the column of his neck.  Johnny watched it, momentarily distracted. 

Daniel cleared his throat and wiped the milk away with the back of his hand.  A fleeting thought of how cute he looked doing that crossed Johnny’s brain.  He brushed it away quickly. 

“Hey…” 

“I’m Johnny…I don’t think we’ve met yet.”

“Nah…I think I’ve seen you around but I didn’t know your name…I’m Daniel…LaRusso.”

Johnny nodded.  “Mind if I sit here?”

“What about your friends?” Daniel said looking at the boy wondering how he was able to maintain that impossible flop of hair that fell across his forehead.  Johnny noticed him staring and smirked at him.

“They have their own seats.”

“Yeah…I guess they do.”   Daniel looked at him with a small smile, big brown eyes darting away. 

“You’re in my fourth period Biology class aren’t you?”  Johnny said checking his schedule.  He was still getting his classes down, still finding it difficult to beat the bell to class because they were all over the campus.

Daniel took out the worn and folded piece of paper out of his back pocket and looked at it.  Johnny watched him study his paper.  The little pout of a lip protruded as he studied it and Johnny blushed. ‘ _Get a hold of yourself, man.  What are you thirteen?’_

“Yeah I have biology with Mr. Costanza.  I don’t remember seeing you in there.” 

“I’m there…barely.  I usually blow that class off.  I don’t like touching all that crap.  And when we dissect things…nope.  Not gonna happen.”

Daniel laughed.  “You afraid of a little pig guts?”

Johnny snorted and ate his sandwich in two bites.  He looked at his watch.  “Nah…I just think it’s a waste of time and….pig guts.”  He took the carton of milk that he had given Daniel and finished the rest of it.  Daniel admired how casual he was.  He decided he liked the way he looked in his yellow cashmere sweater over blue jeans.  His sleeves were pushed up to reveal tanned skin.  He bet this boy loved to surf. 

“So where you from, LaRusso?”  Johnny asked. 

“You mean now…or originally?”  Daniel said scratching his head. 

“Originally...”  Johnny said rolling his eyes.  “Something tells me you’re not from around here.” 

“Yeah…how’d ya guess?”

“Just a hunch.” 

“I’m from Jersey…”

“No…”

“Shut up, wise ass.”

“Why are you all the way out here in California, Jersey boy?”

“Good question.  When I find out…I’ll let ya know.”

The bell rang loudly breaking up the conversation.  Johnny stood up. 

“Well…I guess I’ll see you in fourth period.”

“I thought you said you skipped it?”

“I know…but I think I’m gonna start going…it suddenly became more…interesting.”  He walked past Daniel and pat his shoulder once.  “Later, LaRusso.”

“Definitely…”  Daniel said smiling to himself.  He picked up his tray and walked over to the trash throwing the contents inside and placing the tray in the designated return spot.  He looked back toward the group of boys who all clustered around Johnny, high fiving and laughing, were leaving the cafeteria. 

The jaunty pep was back in Daniel’s step as he left the cafeteria, smiling.


	2. Soccer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soccer and injuries...and flirting...oh MY!

 

They were out on the soccer field on Friday.  Daniel was in the middle of the field juggling the ball from one knee to the other.  He would bounce it off of his ankle and back to his knee.  He was concentrating on seeing how long he could keep the ball in the air.  It was a warm, sunny day and he was there to sign up for the team.  He figured he needed to join some kind of sport.  _‘Make an effort’_ …his ma told him.  She really did ride him a lot.  He took it all in stride.  He knew she cared about him.  Being in a single parent family she took on both roles of mom and dad.  He respected her for that.

He was wearing a pair of blue sweat pants and a grey sweatshirt.  It was hot outside and he didn’t know why he felt he had to wear so many clothes.  Especially in California.  He supposed he was just still used to the New Jersey climate.  It was always cold there, colder in the winter.  He was beginning to regret it as he was working up a sweat.  He wasn’t paying attention when Johnny approached him from the side.  He had been watching Daniel juggle the soccer ball for at least five minutes, not once letting it drop. 

“That’s pretty impressive, LaRusso…how can you do that for so long?” Johnny said apparently too loud, breaking Daniel’s concentration.  He jumped and sent the ball flying.   Johnny laughed.  “I’ll get it.”

Daniel looked after him as he jogged to go retrieve the ball.  He was stunned and Johnny was well…stunning.  He shielded the sun from his eyes as he took note of the half-naked specimen in front of him.  Johnny wore the standard grey athletic shorts provided by the school that left very little to the imagination and nothing else but a pair of trainers. 

“Hey…sorry about that.”  Johnny said slightly breathless from running, handing the ball back to Daniel snapping him out of his daze.  He had been staring at his smooth, muscled pecs trailing down to defined abs growing closer and closer until they were right in front of him.

“Oh…uh…yeah…no problem.”  He took the ball brushing fingers with Johnny unwilling to move them away as he handed the ball back. He realized he had been touching them too long and he pulled the ball away from him.  He squinted in the sun looking at Johnny. 

“You wanna show me?”

“Show you what?”

“How you do that…” he said indicating the ball.

“Oh…yeah…sure...!”  Daniel said beginning to demonstrate how he first bounced the ball a couple of times with one knee until he bounced it at least ten times.  “Ok…and then you just kinda you know switch it to the other knee.”   He did it effortlessly and Johnny stood there with his t-shirt draped around his neck watching him curiously.

The other guys from his group had gathered in a semi-circle on the soccer field and were pointing and whispering to each other looking over at Johnny and that LaRusso kid.  Johnny had told them his name and where he was from.  They were unimpressed.  They thought he was a skinny little dweeb and teased Johnny about being too nice to people outside his social set.

Now they watched as he was over there goofing around with that scrawny punk instead of where he belonged with them.  Dutch whispered something to Bobby who smiled knowingly and high-fived him.  This was going to be good.

“You mind if I try?”  Johnny said coming closer to where Daniel was bouncing the ball in rapid succession from one knee to the other.  He was working up a pretty good rhythm and Johnny grabbed the ball out of the air. 

“Yeah…go for it.”  He paused catching his breath and watched as Johnny tried a couple of test bounces on one knee.  He was trying too far up on his thigh.

“No…you gotta…like this…” Daniel said, stilling the ball and then putting his hands on Johnny’s biceps, turned his body a little more sideways.

Johnny flexed his muscles out of habit and Daniel felt how well defined he was.  He gulped and looked at him.  He wished his skinny arms had half of the definition his did. 

Johnny allowed Daniel to position him the way he wanted him.  He twitched slightly when Daniel’s hands found their way to his hips as he turned them how they should be. They were resting on the waistband of his shorts lightly touching.  Daniel again pulled away quickly when he thought he had lingered there too long.  He brushed the skin above the waistband with the pad of his thumb as he moved away.  Johnny involuntarily shivered. 

“Ok…so you gotta make sure the ball stays here.”  He said tapping the top of Johnny’s knee.  “It can’t go above here.”  He said tapping his upper thigh.  Johnny decided he liked LaRusso casually touching him here and there.  He had to tease him a bit further.  He bounced the ball shakily on one knee a couple more times before it dropped to the ground and rolled.   Daniel when to pick it up.  “That’s better…you’re gettin’ the hang of it.” 

“Let me try one more time.”  He said a smile playing around his lips.  Daniel handed him the ball, and pat Johnny’s back suddenly not able to resist touching him in some way. 

“How’s this?”  Johnny said, taking the ball and began expertly passing the ball between one knee and the other.  Bouncing it higher and higher until he was able to put a spin on it and catch it back with his knee.  Daniel stood there amazed. Johnny bust out laughing as he watched Daniel’s mouth hang open. 

“Show-off” was all he said. 

“I’m just joking with you!”

Daniel grabbed the ball away from him and punched him lightly on the arm.  “You’re a riot.”

The coach blew the whistle for all the guys to bring it in.

“You gonna try out?” Johnny asked him.

“Yeah…I was thinking about it.”

“You should!” 

“Are you?”

“I’ve already got a permanent spot on the team.”

“Of course you do.”  Daniel said rolling his eyes.  “I shoulda guessed you’d be good at this.”

“I’m good at a lot of things.”  Johnny winked at him and ran off to join the other guys. 

Daniel stood in the middle of about twenty boys waiting to be put on a practice team and show them how he could play.  They all ran around the field for a while, Daniel noticed that a lot of the boys…in fact all of the boys from the lunchroom were on the field that day.  He looked at them from the corner of his eye.  They all had some sort of knowing looks on their face. He watched as they gradually inched closer toward him.  He looked over to Johnny who was trying to maneuver a soccer ball into the opposite goal.  His legs stretched and muscles rippled when he ran and Daniel watched as he moved down the field with ease.  He was gorgeous. All skin and blonde hair.  Daniel shook his head, hitting himself a couple of times in the forehead.  He must be getting a sun stroke. 

A ball suddenly came into his line of sight it was coming right at him for him to kick.  Daniel ran up to meet it when a pair of legs wrapped around his own dragging him down to the ground scraping his face along the dirt and rocks of the yard.  Laughter started up and he rose up on his hands and saw Bobby laughing at him.  He was pissed.  He knew it was done on purpose.  He didn’t think.  He tackled the other boy to the ground and punched him hard in the face.  That was all it took. 

The two boys began throwing punches and Daniel was on top of Bobby yelling in his face.  The coach came up behind him and pulled Daniel off by the shirt collar.  “You’re outta here!” 

“WHAT!!  HEY…That’s not FAIR…he HOOKED ME!”

“Yeah…but we don’t beat the crap out of people just because you don’t like something.  Get OUTTA HERE” 

Daniel was through.  He felt up to his forehead where a cut had gone pretty deep.  He pulled his hand away, red blood coating his fingers. “HEY THIS SCHOOL SUCKS MAN…IT SUCKS!!”  He said walking backwards yelling at the whole team, kicking up dirt as he turned around heading off of the field.

Dutch mocked him but Johnny had run up to the group after seeing the commotion and smacked him hard in the chest. 

“What the hell are you doing?  I know you did that to him on purpose!”

  
“Yeah…so what?!  You need some priorities Johnny…what’s it gonna be huh?”

“You’re unbelievable.”  Johnny said and took off after Daniel.  Dutch went back to check on Bobby whose jaw was starting to swell.

“He got you good.” 

“Yeah but I got him off the team. I’m good with this.”  He said gingerly touching his jawline.

 

\----

“Hey, LaRusso…wait up!”

Daniel was trudging off to the nurse’s station.

“Slow down, will ya?”  Johnny said catching up to him and grabbing him by the elbow.  Daniel wheeled around on him his fists up ready to strike.

“Whoa…hey…wait a minute now.  What did I do?”

“I know you’re in on it with those guys….aren’t you? Is this a joke to you or something?  Pick on the new guy and make him bleed?”

“Hey…hold on.  Do you see me laughing?”

Daniel stopped and put his fists down.  He saw the concern on Johnny’s face.  He warily took a step back as Johnny took a step forward to get in his personal space.  “Let's see it.”

Daniel was breathing hard, coming down from his anger.  His forehead hurt and he winced as Johnny took his cheeks in one hand and gently turned his head to get a better look at the gash on his forehead.

“Ouch…”

“Yeah…ouch…it hurts…Let me go to the nurses.”

“I’m coming with.” 

Daniel looked at him seeing that he wasn’t taking no for an answer.  “Suit yourself.”

They went to the nurse’s office and no one was there.  Daniel sighed in frustration.  He touched his forehead again and it was still bleeding.  He was getting everything wet with the gash on his forehead.  He hissed in pain.

“C’mon, LaRusso…sit up here.”  Johnny said indicating the cot that had the long strip of white paper running down the middle. 

“Yeah but we should really wait for…”

“Are you gonna wait here and bleed to death before she gets back?  Sit up there.”  Johnny turned to get the first aid kit that was hanging on the wall.  He had rummaged around for some gauze and some alcohol and some band aids and some cotton balls.  Daniel had climbed up onto the bed and was sitting there looking like a little boy waiting to be examined so that he could have a lollypop at the end of his visit. 

If it wasn’t for the streaks of blood on his face making him look like he was in a horror movie, Johnny thought he was adorable.  His mouth in an angry pout.  His hand straying to the cut on his forehead, a tiny hint of a tear in one of his brown-doe eyes.  He took a clean white cloth and soaked it in water partially wringing it out and approached the bed.

“Let me see it.”  He said quietly.  He was standing inside of Daniel’s legs coming close to his face.  He looked at his injury seriously.  He brought the cloth up and gently started wiping the blood away from Daniel’s face and touching it to his cheeks and neck.  He needed to keep him alert.  He didn’t know if the cut was deep enough to make him pass out at the sight of his blood.  He seemed to be fine. 

“It’s not so bad.”  He said after cleaning up around the wound.  Daniel had closed his eyes.  Johnny was being so soft and careful and he was aware of his close proximity to him.  He had the urge to wrap his legs around him and pull him closer.  It was hard to fight that urge.

“It hurts.”

“I know…and this probably isn’t going to feel any better.”  Johnny grabbed some of the cotton and doused it with alcohol.  Daniel opened his eyes.  “Are you ready?”

He gripped the sides of the cot and nodded his head.  “Do it.”

Johnny took the cotton and squeezed the alcohol out onto the cut.  “OUCH…shit!”  Daniel yelped.  “That fucking stings, man!”

Johnny laughed quietly shushing him.  “You’re such a baby.”

“I’m a baby?” He said gasping out the words.  Johnny dotted the cotton ball around the wound. 

“Yeah…he said coming closer still.  Daniel smelled his light cologne scented skin.  He swallowed hard as Johnny brought his lips up to his forehead.

“What are you…?”  He quieted as he felt cool breath on his skin.  Johnny was blowing on his cut.  He dotted it again with the alcohol and continued to blow after each dabbing of the cotton.

He was close enough to touch.  Daniel just wanted to put his hands back on his hips to steady himself.  He was becoming dizzy.  It was becoming a real struggle.

“Feel better?”

“Uh huh…” was all he could manage.  Johnny pulled back and looked at him.  His eyes focused on his lips as Daniel licked them, suddenly parched. 

He pulled himself away from the boy and went to grab the gauze and band aids.  He found a tube of antibacterial ointment and coated the band aid with it. 

“Hold still.”  Johnny pressed the bandage to his forehead and held it still for about thirty seconds.  “That should stop the flow of blood and close the cut.”  His other hand was resting firmly on Daniel’s lower back.  Daniel wanted to pull away but he had him trapped, so he relaxed into the feel of his hands and the pressure on his forehead.

“You should be alright now, LaRusso.”  Johnny reluctantly stepped away from him. 

“What…no kiss to make it better?”  Daniel said shocked at what blurted out of his mouth without thinking.  He turned a dark shade of red.

Johnny slyly smiled raising an eyebrow.  “Actually…I was just getting to that.”

Daniel began breathing from his mouth.  He didn’t know what to expect.  He began nervously picking at the paper on the bed.  Johnny looked to make sure that no one was coming in the room as he leaned forward.  Daniel tensed up.  He didn’t know what the other boy was thinking.  He watched him as his face came closer to his.  “Joh..”

Johnny kissed him on his forehead away from the cut. It lingered for a couple of seconds before he pulled back.  “There you go….all better.”  He winked at Daniel extending his hand.  He helped him hop down off of the cot. 

Daniel rolled his eyes and shook his head.  “You’re something else.”

“I try.”

“Thanks, man…for…you know…”  He said pointing to his forehead.

“No big deal…come on…we’re gonna be late for class.” 

They headed back to the gym to change clothes, walking side by side, lost in their own thoughts, their shoulders occasionally brushing.  Daniel was ok with not being on the soccer team.  He now had other things to occupy his time.


	3. Locker Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets pretty hot and steamy and wet in the showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back in business!! Another long day at the races!! I'm really EMPjoying writing this series and SPECIAL THANKS to my Pink Muse who makes loverly MOOD BOARDS to add to my story. I'm at work posting this...shhhh and couldn't find it on Google, but I will be putting it up soon enough!! THANKS PINKSHIPPER!!! 
> 
> THANKS for all the WONDERFUL FEEDBACK, EVERYONE!!! You all keep me GOING GOING GOING!!! Let me know if you want some MRAWR!!!

 

For the past week, Daniel had been going to the showers after gym class and either accidentally or cosmically running into the current banes of his existence.  He didn’t know what he did to get these jerks pissed at him, but they hadn’t gotten off of his case since the deal with the lunch table.  Their apparent leader, Dutch, seemed to take great joy and extra pains in bringing him crap.  He’d trip him walking in the halls or fake him out pretending to hit him while walking past him in class.  Daniel would try to be a good sport about it but he was starting to feel the need to grow eyes in the back of his head. 

The others would usually just laugh or make some kind of rude remarks, but other than that Bobby kid hooking him on the soccer field, no one had touched him.  Something he couldn’t understand was why Johnny wanted to hang out with that bunch of jerks.  He barely saw him apart from the ‘entourage’ as he now less than fondly called them. 

One thing about Daniel was that he didn’t tolerate the crap they threw at him.  He would eagerly give as good as he got, with a few barbs of his own.  They never touched him, especially when Johnny was around and he felt confident in that.  He just wished they would stop riding him and leave him alone.  He was beginning to dread going to school every day to see what new brand of harassment they had in store. 

His only saving grace was that Johnny talked to him.  He would sit with him at lunch time and Daniel found himself thinking only of lunch time and nothing else.  He would see him at times in the hall and Johnny would smile a wide toothy perfect grin in his direction.  Daniel would smile back, crooked front tooth and dimple and walk on with his jaunty little step.  He found himself always looking out for Johnny whenever there was a crowd.  He wanted to see him, but more he wanted to be seen by him.  Lunch time was a step outside of the everyday world.  That and P.E. 

They were in the middle of softball season as well and as usual it was another sport Johnny happened to ‘Ace’.  _‘Is there nothing he can’t do?’_   Daniel asked himself as he paired up once again with him to practice pitching.   Daniel was not bad at sports by a long shot, so he felt he was fairly good competition.

“Put a spin on it next time.”  Johnny yelled at him from the home plate. 

“Like this?”  Daniel threw a perfect curveball earning him a strike. 

“Ok, LaRusso…I’ll give you that one…for free.” 

They played until the bell rang.  Other students were also on the field kicking dirt around and tossing balls back and forth to each other.  The dreaded entourage had been running track that day, and Daniel felt he could breathe a little and just enjoy Johnny’s company.  He liked the way that every time Johnny went up to bat he would jerk his head to clear the flop of bangs away from his forehead and stick out his tongue in concentration.  Daniel couldn’t help but smile at how childlike and endearing it made him. 

They were both wearing the grey shirt and shorts combo, Daniel, having been warned that he needed to wear the assigned wardrobe for gym, frowned unable to explain that they didn’t know the circumstances.  His mother didn’t have enough money to buy him a set at the time and he had to make do with what he owned.  He hoped the coach choked on it, now that he had a couple of pairs in his drawer. 

Johnny watched Daniel as he pitched another curveball at him.  He was ready this time.  He popped it high in the air and watched as it sailed over Daniel’s head and land way outside of the diamond. 

“Damn…” 

Johnny smirked at Daniel and tossed his hair again.  Daniel trotted off to get the ball and Johnny watched as he went.  What was it about him?  He had some pretty strange notions and ideas going around in his head lately.  Most of them involved Daniel in a lot of awkward scenarios.  He didn’t understand his feelings.  He had tried to put some distance between the two of them and was grateful he didn’t have a lot of classes with him.  He probably would be failing more, finding it difficult to concentrate.  He also found himself longing for lunch period and Biology class.  If he happened to pass him in the halls his heart would always drop to his feet. He couldn’t move until he saw Daniel’s smile.  It was something about it that got his feet to finally move and unfortunately take him in the opposite direction.  Gym was his only other reprieve.  Here, he could get the full Daniel.  He could see that he was someone who loved to compete, no matter what sport it was.  It was so damn cute to see the scrappy Italian boy give a hundred and ten percent.  His only regret was that his friends were not that supportive. 

That was another story entirely.  He couldn’t even approach the subject with the others.  They were beyond not having it.  The more he said anything about Daniel the more pissed they got. 

“Why don’t you just marry his ass, already?”  Dutch said to him as Johnny once again tried to invite him over to their table for lunch.

“I mean damn, Johnny…what’s your deal?  He ain’t nobody special.”  Tommy said poking him in the ribs. 

“His face just pisses me off, looking at it.”  Bobby said with a frown.

“That’s ‘cause he looks more like a girl than you do.”  Tommy joked back.  That earned him a shove.

“Come on, guys you ought to give him a chance.  He’s pretty cool, once you get to know him.”

Dutch mocked. “Pretty cool…blah blah blah know him...”  He rolled his eyes and shoved Johnny’s shoulder.  That was the last they spoke of it.  Johnny shook his head. 

Daniel retrieved the ball and they made their way back to the locker rooms.  Johnny kept cutting sideways glances at Daniel who looked really good in grey.  He trailed the long length of legs that led up to the ridiculously short shorts.  His were form fitting.  He had a longer t-shirt that covered his lower half almost as long as the shorts were short.  They were both kicking up clouds of brown dust due to the dry heat and were both pretty sweaty from the practice.

“I’mma hit the showers.”  Johnny said leaving him in the locker room.

“Kay…”  Daniel said lingering around the locker room.  He put his stuff away in his locker and pulled out his deodorant.  This was the most precarious time of the day.  He would have just preferred to put his clothes back on and go home.  That was not meant to be.  The coach was always waiting at the front of the room, making sure that all the sweaty boys took their showers before leaving.  It was a personal hygiene issue.  He would not send stinky teenagers back to class.  Daniel looked at him watching the door like a hawk and sighed. 

He kept his grey shorts on.  He tossed his sweaty t-shirt in the laundry bin.  It had his name in permanent marker on the inside of the shirt and he knew he’d get it back.  He bounced walked on the balls of his feet into the shower room.  He rubbed his arms.  They had to keep it near Antarctic temperatures in the locker room until you reached the showers where it was humid as all get out.  Hot steam poured from the room and he was hit with the immediate view of a dozen naked boys all right in front of him.  Every angle.  Every day he tried to brace himself, but it was always the initial shock before playing it off and trying to find an empty shower head.  He sighed when he found one that just happened to be right in the middle of the jerk squad. 

“Look who it is, fellas…our little friend, Danielle.”  Dutch said as Daniel stepped in between him and Jimmy. 

They were all comfortable being nude around the others and were just horse playing and tossing the soap around.  Daniel was just afraid to be hit with something that wasn’t soap.  They were everywhere at once.

“Yeah…and if it isn’t my favorite boy band…hey guys….you ready to show off those awesome dance moves?”  Daniel turned on the water full blast and stepped underneath. 

“Gonna show you our dance moves alright…”  Dutch said coming close and getting into Daniel’s face.  He looked vicious.  “All over that girlie face of yours.”  The horse play had stopped and the air got a little thicker in the room.  Daniel glanced quickly around him seeing that the other three boys had gathered around Dutch.  He darted his eyes over to where Johnny was on the opposite side of the shower wall watching what was happening in front of him.  He was about ready to intervene when Dutch continued.

“How come you don’t take your shorts off when you shower, Danielle?” 

“What’s it to ya?”

“You afraid you might like what you see around here too much?”

“Grow up.”

“You know I think that’s what it is, guys…Danielle has a thing for naked dudes in showers.”  A loud round of laughter echoed off the shower walls.  Other guys in the shower turned to look at the commotion that had started.

“That’s enough.”  Johnny said walking closer to the other boys. 

“Stay where you are, Johnny.  You might give him a heart attack.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What do you think?  Danielle here is afraid of getting a boner. What do you think he’d do if he saw you in all your…glory?” 

“I’ve seen yours and I’m not impressed.”  Daniel couldn’t help but snark off comments.  He just didn’t know when to keep it shut. 

“What did you say to me, you little bitch?”  He shoved Daniel hard up against the tiles.  Johnny came around the corner then a wet towel wrapped around his waist.  Dutch had his fist cocked ready to shut Daniel’s mouth for him, the jackals behind him egging him on.

“Cool it, Assholes.  You need to take a walk.  NOW!”  He stood at his full height and didn’t let the fact that he was soaking wet and slipping slightly on the tiles stop him from being intimidating. 

They were all not in the position to have a throw down fight considering the circumstances.  The other boys in the room were watching the scene unfold. 

“Come on, Dutch…let’s save it for later.”  Bobby said coming to his senses.  He cut his water tap off and pulled him away from the group. 

Dutch looked back at Johnny, his eyes angry and a little hurt.  “What’s wrong with you, man?”  He shoved his way past the rest of them and grabbed a towel from the rack.  The other boys followed after him leaving Johnny and Daniel alone. 

“Thanks…I coulda handled that on my own.”  Daniel said stepping away from Johnny to go back under his shower head.

“Yeah…like you could.”  Johnny laughed and returned to his on the other side of the wall.  He had left all of his soap and shampoo over there.  Daniel watched him for a minute, lost in thought. 

A minute or so later he came around the other side of the wall.  Johnny stopped lathering to watch him.  Daniel didn’t take his eyes off of him as he dropped his wet shorts in a puddle on the ground.  He kicked them away nonchalantly, like it was really no big deal to do what he was doing.  He turned on a tap next to Johnny and stood under the spray.  Johnny stared at him, dumbfounded.

“Problems?”

“No…not really.”  He said returning to washing himself. 

“I don’t know what it is with those assholes…you know?”  Daniel said reaching for a bar of soap on the dish. 

“Yeah...”  Johnny was finding it exceedingly hard to talk at the moment.  He kept sneaking glances at the boy next to him.  _‘Be fucking cool.’_ He warned himself.

“I mean…that’s why I don’t take my clothes off in here. Bunch of immature bastards.”  Daniel started talking nonstop.  He was nervous, and when he was nervous his mouth never quit.

“Really it’s not like I haven’t seen naked bodies before.  I’ve showered all the time with guys.  It’s just them. I don’t know why they got it out for me.   And that bit about you getting me hard and stuff…c’mon…that’s bullshit.”

Johnny let him go on.  He was laughing in his head.  He was finding out more and more about LaRusso.  What he really wanted to be was that bar of soap he held in his hand right now.  The thought popped in as quickly as it left making something stir down below.  _‘What the hell?’_

“I mean…sure I’ve looked at you before.  It’s no big deal.”

“I think I’m a pretty big deal.”  Johnny said laughing.  He turned slowly to Daniel and Daniel began scrubbing himself harder to distract himself. 

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“What did you mean?” 

“Well…I mean sure… you got…a nice body.   I don’t mean it like that…” He said when Johnny snorted a laugh.  “I mean…you obviously work out.  You got good pecs, tight abs.”  He stopped abruptly. 

“Is that all?”  Johnny said stepping closer to him.

Daniel didn’t say anything.  He was at a loss for words.  Johnny stood there facing him, inviting him to look.  Daniel didn’t want to, but curiosity definitely got the better of him.  He trailed his eyes downward.  After a minute Johnny cleared his throat.  Daniel had to drag his eyes away to look back up into Johnny’s eyes. 

“Yeah…I guess that does it.” He said licking his lips and trying to swallow.  He pushed his hair back from his forehead.  They both had stayed under the water so long they were starting to prune.

“Yeah…I guess it does.”  Johnny said indicating Daniel’s front.  He was at attention.  Daniel blushed, flushing red all over his body as he turned back toward the shower water hiding his evidence.

“ _Shit…_ ” he whispered softly.

 Johnny swallowed, shivering from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.  Daniel was doing something to him and he was holding on to the last threads of his rationalization.  He needed to get out of there.  He had to think.  Somewhere inside of him knew he was playing a very dangerous game.  Another part of him didn’t want the game to stop.  That was the part he was currently at war with.

Daniel didn’t realize how close a proximity Johnny was until he felt a warm pair of lips on his shoulder.  He flinched, tensing.  Fluttering fingertips twitched down his side, tickling his ribs, coming to rest briefly on his hip.  A thumb stroked it softly.  Daniel couldn’t breathe.  His eyes slowly closed and the ache intensified below. 

“I gotta go.”  Johnny said helplessly mouthing tiny kisses with his words. 

“Johnny…” 

“Don’t follow me…ok?” If Daniel did anything else, turned his face into his neck, he would be done.  He would spend the rest of the afternoon finding ways to make LaRusso put that fast mouth to good use.

Daniel nodded his head unintentionally exposing more neck to Johnny.  Johnny groaned and kissed him once more, mouthing at the junction where his neck met his shoulder.  He ran from the room, leaving a shaking Daniel behind. 

 


	4. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion amongst the books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empi is super tired...but couldn't sleep until this was done!! Par usual :) I hope everyone has a WONDERFUL weekend!!!
> 
> Mood board provided by the LOVERLY PINKSHIPPER!! She is the BESTEST!!

 

Daniel was searching for a book on the shelves in the school library.  He had scribbled some notes down on an index card after looking where to find it in the card file.  It was hard to decipher the Dewey Decimal System and he was getting frustrated.  He ran a finger along the row of dusty old books trying to read the letter number combination at the bottoms of the spines.  “J041.524” he read aloud.  

He read his card again and was muttering to himself when someone in the opposite aisle pulled a book off the shelf in front of him.  He looked past his row of books to see Johnny standing there with the book in his hand nonchalantly flipping pages.  He was dressed in a baby blue sweater over acid washed jeans.  Daniel noted that the color looked good against his skin and blue eyes.  He willed the thought away.  “You know you sound crazy when you talk to yourself like that?”  He pretended to continue reading his book, a smile twitching his lip.

“How much did you hear?”  He said not really wanting to say more.  He hadn’t seen a lot of Johnny in the past week.  Not since what had happened between them in the showers.  It seemed that Johnny had been avoiding him.  He saw him fleetingly in the parking lot surrounded by his entourage but when he tried to make eye contact with him, he quickly looked away and became animated with the others.

Daniel was confused.  He was also a little more than upset.  He needed to talk to Johnny about what had happened.  He was mad that he couldn’t get a hold of him.  Johnny had stopped going to biology class and he hadn’t seen him at lunch since that day.  Daniel knew he was being avoided.  His emotions were about to burst at the seams. There was no one he could really talk to about what was going on with him.   _‘Fine if he wants to be that way, let him.’_  He tried to convince himself.  

After the fifth day of no Johnny to be found, seeing him now in the library, made Daniel even more conflicted.  His heart raced and then plunged to his feet.  He wasn’t planning on making it easy on him.  

Johnny came around the corner to his side of the aisle.  He snatched the card out of Daniel’s hand and studied it.  “Here’s your problem, LaRusso…”  Daniel sighed and tried to grab the card back.  Johnny held it above his head and laughed.  

“I know...don’t say it.”

“Horrible penmanship.”

“Horrible penmanship...give it back.”  Daniel jumped up and grabbed the card from his hand.  He turned and walked away leaving Johnny to stare after him.  

They were there to complete a research project for Biology class.  The whole class was looking up assigned topics from a list Mr. Costanza had prepared.  They needed at least five sources per topic.  Daniel had decided on ‘How important is climate change?’ He shook his head.  There didn’t seem to be any climate problems these days.  Everything was great.  He was thoughtful enough to think about what things may be like in the future.

He went down another aisle and found the book he was looking for.  He turned the corner and bumped into a solid wall of flesh.  “Ooof”  Johnny said holding onto his stomach.  Daniel sighed and pushed past him.  

“I missed you too.”  Johnny said shaking his head and following after the other boy.  Daniel had found himself a table at the back of the room.  Other students were crowded around various tables, mostly goofing off and not taking their work seriously.  Daniel pushed himself for good grades.  He knew how important it was for him to get out of the rut being poor had left his family in.  He didn’t have the advantages a lot of the other kids had.  

He opened his book and tried to ignore the fact that Johnny had plunked himself down right next to Daniel and propped his head up on his hand, his elbow resting on the table.  

Johnny looked at Daniel as he kept reading the same sentence over and over.  Johnny continued to stare at him, sometimes making faces at him so that he’d stop reading.  When he started throwing balled up pieces of paper at Daniel he finally turned his attention to him.

“What do you want?”  He said too loudly.  The librarian looked at the boys giving them a stern look.  “What do you want?”  He repeated softer.  

“How you been, LaRusso?”  Johnny asked, distracted by the harsh sound of his voice and the adorable way he was looking when he was upset.  His nostrils were flared and his teeth were set.  

“Been just fine...Johnny...just great...everything's fine here.”  Daniel used his finger to trace the same sentence he had been trying to focus on.  He took a notepad out of his backpack and started scribbling notes down.  Anything to block the thought that he wanted to fight the boy sitting next to him looking innocent and guilty all at the same time.  

“Would it help if I said I was sorry?”  Johnny whispered quietly close to his ear.  Daniel closed his eyes briefly and then looked back down at his paper.  

“Will you look at me, please?”  

Daniel breathed a trapped sigh from his lips.  He turned to look at Johnny.

“Hi.”

“I’m pretty pissed at you, you know.”

“Yeah...I figured as much.”

“How could you just leave like that?  You didn’t talk to me...you’ve been avoiding me...how do you expect me to act?”  His voice rose again and a ruler tapped on the librarian’s desk.

Johnny took a pencil from Daniel’s book bag and twirled it in his hands.  He was blushing now and unable to meet Daniel’s eyes.  He knew he stepped into something serious when he did what he did the other day.  He had gone home and stared at his ceiling for hours.  What had possessed him to do that?  He thought of Daniel’s smooth, dark skin.  The way he responded when he let him look at his body.  How he felt when Daniel’s steady, curious gaze looked at him.  How his stomach knotted up at the thought of seeing him again.  Thinking that the feeling would pass if he denied himself the pleasure of seeing him for a while.  

He knew that didn’t work the chance few times he saw him in the hallways, saw him in the cafeteria and turned around, saw him in the parking lot.  The feelings only got stronger.  More intense.  More needy.  Sitting in front of him now, he needed something to keep his hands occupied. All he wanted to do was touch the boy sitting next to him.  He wanted to breathe in his scent, coat his lungs with the smell of him.  It made him scared. He didn’t want to admit it.  He barely knew Daniel to be feeling like this.

“I had to.”

“You had to...that’s a joke.  Do you know I went home feeling so elated and miserable at the same time?  All I wanted to do was find you.  I wanted to tell you, I was ok with everything.  I understand that it was just something that happened.  I was gonna treat it like you know...whatever.”  

“It’s hard for me to explain...I don’t even know what I want to tell you.”

“That’s cool man, just don’t avoid me, ok?  We’re friends, right?”

“Yeah...friends...I’d still like that if you’re good with it.”  

“Definitely.”  Daniel said finally turning his full smile and sunshine back on to Johnny.  He felt the rain clouds lift immediately.  Daniel had that way about him.  He was grateful for that.  It was easy to make Daniel smile.  Johnny smiled shyly in return.  He flicked the pencil at Daniel’s head.

“Ow...what was that for?”  Daniel said rubbing the spot and picking it up off of the floor.  

“Because you’re such a nerd...why are you here studying...look at everyone else!  No one is taking this as serious as you are.”

Daniel looked at him and his smile dropped.  Johnny swallowed hard at his sudden seriousness.  “We can’t all be as privileged as others are, Johnny.  Some of us actually have to work to get somewhere.”

“If you were mine, I’d take care of you always…” Johnny let the words fall out of his mouth before thinking.  He caught himself after he said it and buried his head in his hands.  “Forget what I said, LaRusso.  I’m an idiot.”

Daniel sat there in stunned silence.  “Don’t mess with me, Johnny.  Once is enough...ok?”  The bell rang.  It always had a way of happening at the most inopportune, but seemingly necessary times. Daniel got up, picked up his books and left the building.  Johnny looked up and watched him go.  It was now or never.  He at least needed to tell him.  

“Daniel...wait up.”

“I’m gonna be late, Johnny...some of us actually care about getting to class.”  

“Low blow, man.”

Daniel shrugged.  Johnny put a hand on his arm.  He turned Daniel to face him.  “I really am sorry for what happened the other day.  I should have asked you...I just...I…” He saw he wasn’t having the desired effect he was after.  Daniel was looking at him expectant, waiting.  Johnny glanced around him and seeing that no one was close he stepped into Daniel’s personal space and lifted his chin with his finger to look him in the eyes.  “I like you, ok?”  

Daniel looked back him, half-lidding his eyes.  His long lashes resting against his cheekbones. He didn’t speak.  He was unsure of what to do next.

“Are you still mad at me?”  He said kissing the tip of Daniel’s nose.

Daniel giggled.  He wiped his nose.  “Don’t make me like you right now." He said jokingly and smiled back at Johnny, his dimple fully pronounced.  

“How bout now?” Johnny said encircling Daniel in his arms and pulling him close.  

“Johnny...c’mon man…”  Daniel looked around nervously but didn’t try and pull away.  He liked the feel of Johnny’s sweater and the strength of the arms around him.

Johnny bent his head down, brushing his blonde bangs against Daniel’s forehead and Daniel fleetingly thought that it tickled.  “And now?”  Johnny offered him one final opportunity to stop what was happening.  Daniel swallowed and closed his eyes, grasping the edges of Johnny’s shirt.  He anticipated the feel of Johnny’s lips against his own and when they brushed his lightly, he marveled at the sensations.  It only lasted a few seconds, Johnny pulling back and Daniel kept his eyes closed to hold on to the feeling.  Johnny smiled down at him, scruffing his hair, loving the feel of it.   “I take that as a no.”

“No...I’m not mad at you...pretty boy.” Daniel said opening his eyes and pouting his lips at Johnny flirtatiously.  “But if you don’t let me get to class, you can forget about seeing me on Friday night.”

“Are you asking me out on a date, LaRusso?”

Daniel smirked and walked away.  “It’s not true what they say about blondes...there may be some hope for you yet!"


	5. Spaghetti Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny comes over to The LaRusso residence for a "first date".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Batter up! Let the shugary sweet desserts continue. How's everyone's teeth doing?? Better watch the scales. It's getting too SWEET in here...LOL!!! 
> 
> EMPjoy and I always live for Cookies and Comments!!! THANK YOU!!!

“This is really good, Mrs. LaRusso!”  Johnny said digging into his heaping plate of spaghetti.  He twirled a large knot of noodles on the end of his fork and shoved it into his mouth, chewing eagerly.  Lucille beamed at Johnny.  She loved enthusiasm over her cooking.  It looked as if the boy could use some more meat on his bones.  She looked at her own son when she said that, knowing that he could eat like a horse and still put nothing on his frame.  She shook her head and looked back at Johnny.

“Why thank you, young man!  Eat up…there’s plenty more where that came from!” 

 

Johnny looked really angelic in his suit coat and tie.  His blonde bangs were combed down in a swoop over his forehead his eyes were wider and bluer than usual.  He had arrived at the LaRusso’s apartment around 6 p.m. after directions from Daniel.  He always believed in making a proper appearance in front of someone’s parents.  He sort of had an “Eddie Haskell” attitude when it came to them.  He shamelessly flirted with Lucille when she opened the door and it left Daniel rolling his eyes.  He was learning a lot about his new friend. 

Daniel was dressed in a pair of old sweatpants with a pair of shorts covering them.  He wore a black sleeveless t-shirt.  His usual “around the house” attire.  He took one look at Johnny when he came to the door and was immediately taken aback.  “Why…?”  Was the first word out of his mouth.

Johnny looked at him a smile touching the corner of his lips.  “I thought you said we were on a date?”

“Yeah but…you were just coming over to my house…I didn’t expect you to…you know…” He said looking him up and down.  He noted his pressed slacks and clean blue shirt.

“You gonna let me come in or what, LaRusso?”  He said still looking at Daniel’s mouth hanging open.  “You’re gonna let the flies get in if you keep that up.”  He laughed and pushed his way past Daniel into the small apartment. 

Daniel gave him the dime tour.  There really wasn’t much to see.  Johnny didn’t make judgments.  He glanced around the room and at the shabby décor.  He nodded his head and looked at Daniel. 

“You gotta bedroom?”

“Of course.”

“You gonna show me?”

“Maybe…not now…my mom’s got supper ready.”

He complimented Lucille on how she looked and how nice her apartment was and how hard she must have worked to keep up with everything.  Lucille was smiling so hard her face was beginning to hurt.  She instantly liked the polite blonde boy with the dimpled smile.  Daniel thought he would roll his eyes to the back of his head with the amount of butt kissing that was going on.   His mom had never smiled more, to his knowledge. 

“Can I help you set the table, Mrs. LaRusso?”  Johnny asked from the entry to the kitchen.  Daniel groaned. 

“Please call me Lucille.”  She said and handed him a few plates and silverware.  He set the table while Daniel watched from the side.  He did what he always did when they sat down to meals. He brought the food out and put it in the middle of the table.  He didn’t wait to be told and he didn’t ask.  He watched as Johnny laid the places as if they were at a fancy restaurant.  He did note that he placed two spots close together, leaving his mother’s at the head of the table.   He went and took his seat, but frowned as he noticed that Johnny waited until Lucille sat down before taking his own.

“God…you’re laying it on thick.”  Daniel muttered to him under his breath. 

“So…Johnny, Daniel tells me you’re in a few of his classes at school.  I just wanted to say thank you for being his friend.  I was starting to worry about him.”

“Ma…”

“What…you’re always alone with your nose in a book.  It’s about time you started hanging out with some kids from school.” 

They had dished helpings of spaghetti and salad onto their plates and passed around big thick slices of garlic bread dripping with butter. 

“I hope you have your appetite with you, Johnny.”  Lucille said looking at his plate of food. 

“Yes ma’am.”  Johnny said looking only at Daniel.  He raised his eyebrows suggestively and Daniel felt his cheeks burn and he ducked his head.  He was getting it from both sides. 

Lucille watched as the two boys tore into their food, eating like they never had a meal before.  They ate in a companionable silence.   Every once in a while Johnny would lean over and steal a cherry tomato off of Daniel’s salad plate and pop it in his mouth.  Daniel laughed and tried to get a cucumber slice off of his.  Johnny protected his plate. 

They talked about sports while Lucille listened to them.  She kept up her own end of the conversation and pretty soon she and Johnny were arguing over which college football team was going to take it home this year. 

Daniel watched the two as they talked and smiled.  It was just nice to see Johnny outside of the school element.  He seemed more relaxed if that was possible.  He smiled more.  He found himself staring at his smile.  His perfect rows of white teeth against his tanned skin.  The way his lips moved when he talked.  It had gotten quiet and Daniel realized he had been staring longer than he should have. 

“Daniel?  I’ve been saying your name for the last minute.  Are you ok?” 

“Oh…yeah ma…sorry…I’m fine…was just zoning out.”  He saw Johnny’s look on his face.  He had a peculiar look of desire mixed with innocence.  Daniel swallowed hard.  He was looking at him like he had in the showers. 

Daniel fumbled awkwardly for the garlic bread, breaking his gaze and cleared his throat.  “You want some more bread, Johnny?” 

Johnny grabbed a couple more pieces and scooted his chair closer to Daniel’s.  They were inches apart, knees brushing against each other’s under the table.  Daniel felt the heat every time an accidental bump or brush against his knee.  He bumped back his fair share smirking as he did so, hearing the slight catches in breath coming from the boy next to him.  It suddenly became an unspoken challenge to see how many “accidental” touches they could give each other. 

Daniel started up a conversation with his mother about an grade he had gotten on a paper and decided to up the ante of the game by nonchalantly reaching over and placing his hand on top of Johnny’s that had been resting on his knee.  Johnny startled slightly but did not move his hand.  He looked down under the table at it.  Daniel just kept talking like nothing was happening and began stroking Johnny’s forefinger with his thumb. 

He glanced over at Johnny noting the splotches of red coloring his cheeks.  “You ok?”  He asked him smiling wide. 

“Yeah…I’m fine.”  He said taking another bite of his food. 

“I believe that’s my point.”  Daniel said knowing that Johnny would get his drift and that his mother would be clueless.

“Yeah.”  Johnny said swallowing.  He took his glass of milk and washed it down in two gulps.   Daniel had not stopped rubbing circles into his palm now and Johnny had not moved his hand.  “Can I…please have some more, milk, Mrs. LaRu…I mean Lucille?  Johnny said reaching across Daniel to the jug on the table.  He leaned closer into Daniel letting him smell his expensive cologne at his neck. Daniel had to resist wanting to put his nose in his neck and inhale him.  Johnny boldly steadied himself…his hand moving to Daniel’s knee as he reached for the milk.  He massaged into the material of his sweatpants and moved slightly upward as if his hand knew the direction it wanted to go. 

Daniel bit his lower lip, suppressing a noise in the back of his throat. The hand stayed were it was warm and solid moving confidently massaging the tight muscles of Daniel’s inner thigh.  Johnny poured himself another glass of milk and smirking to himself as he brought the glass to his lips.  “I think it’s my point this time…”

“Mmm hmm…”  Daniel couldn’t speak. 

Lucille had gotten up to put the dishes away and left the two boys at the table for a moment.  They leaned into each other. 

“You’re pushing your luck.”

“I’m pushing _my_ luck?” Johnny brushed his nose into Daniel’s hair, smelling his clean scent and some other smell…cinnamon maybe.

“Yeah…what was that under the table?” 

“Oh you mean when you were teasing me with your hand? Or was it when I did this?”  Johnny put his hand back on Daniel’s thigh much closer to his intended goal than he was before.

Daniel’s forehead bumped Johnny’s as he gasped and closed his eyes moving his hand back on top of Johnny’s keeping his hand from moving further up.

“When can we be alone?” 

“My mom will want to watch her shows now…we can go to my room for a while…if you want.”

“I want.”

Daniel swallowed.  “Sure…but first I want you to meet someone.”

Johnny sighed and pulled hastily away as Lucille came back in from the kitchen. 

“Hey…Ma…we’re gonna go down and see Mr. Miyagi if that’s cool with you.”

“Sure guys…no problem…I’ll finish up here.” 

“Are you sure, Mrs. LaRusso…we can stay and help you clean up.”  Daniel elbowed Johnny in the ribs. 

“Ouch!”

“Daniel…don’t be rude.  No…Johnny…that’s no trouble at all… Let Daniel go take to you to see Mr. Miyagi…you’ll like him.”

 

They both left the apartment and Daniel hopped down the stairs taking two at a time.  He had a lot of nervous energy built up.  It was dusk and a cool breeze was causing goosebumps to rise on his bare arms.  He turned back to watch Johnny take his time down the stairs watching him.  He loosened his tie and left it hanging loose around his neck.  He reached the bottom of the stairs and Daniel impatiently grabbed for his hand tugging him along.  He snickered as Daniel pulled him through the buildings casually lacing their fingers together and not letting him go.

“So we’re like holding hands now?”

Daniel blushed, his dimple showing.  “Yeah…I guess so.” 

“I’m fine with that.”  He said lightly swinging their arms, holding hands like it was a natural thing between them. 

They stopped at Mr. Miyagi’s maintenance door and Daniel reluctantly let Johnny’s hand go to tap on his door. 

“Hey…Mr. Miyagi…are you in there?”

“Hai…Daniel-san.” Came a voice from the back. 

Daniel opened the door and cautiously peeked inside the dark room.  Johnny stood behind him and Daniel could feel the heat of him at his back.  He eased into the room pulling on Johnny’s jacket sleeve to bring him in. 

The little Asian man appeared from the back room where he had been clipping his bonsai trees.  He was wearing a headband with an intricate flower pattern on the front. Johnny thought he looked like one of those Ancient Martial Arts Masters that he always watched on the Saturday Afternoon Movie of the Week.  He wasn’t sure he should bow in greeting now or if that would be too corny.

“Oi Daniel-san…what doing here so late?”

“Oh hey…Mr. Miyagi…I wanted to introduce you to my friend.  He stopped by for dinner tonight.” 

“Pleasure.”  Miyagi said slightly bowing. 

“Johnny Lawrence…nice to meet you, Mr. Miyagi.” Johnny said reaching to shake the man’s hand. 

“OH…Johnny-san!”  Miyagi said as if he recognized the boy, shaking his hand. 

Johnny looked back at him confused. 

“Daniel-san talks about you all the time.”  A clatter of things falling from the shelf behind him, and they both turned to see Daniel picking up something that had crashed to the ground after he heard Mr. Miyagi making him sound like a desperate groupie girl with a boy-crush.

“Mr. Miyagi…c’mon man!” 

“No…it true.  Daniel-san always talking about how you are at sports. How hard it is to keep up with you.  I tell him…must challenge self.  Push to be better.”

Daniel was five shades darker and Johnny just stood there barely containing his laughter.  “Clearly, Mr. Miyagi is exaggerating.”  He said through gritted teeth trying to defend himself.

“Well…Mr. Miyagi…I do try to stay in my best shape.” he said winking at Daniel who was still floundering for excuses.

“Look good for young man.”  Miyagi said nodding approval. 

Daniel nudged Johnny towards the back room anxious to get off of the subject.  “We wanna see your baby trees, Mr. Miyagi.”

“Bonsai.”

Miyagi showed them the trees he was working on and handed a pair of clippers to Johnny.  “You try.”

Daniel laughed as Johnny tried to refuse, remembering having the same conversation with Miyagi when he first met the man.  He went to the tree he had been working on and picked up his clippers.  He started to work, listening to Mr. Miyagi explain to Johnny how to clip and trim his tree, asking him to close his eyes, putting a picture of one in his mind and turning him to face the tree in front of him. 

They had worked at their trees for about an hour.  Daniel paused going over to Johnny’s tree and admiring his work.  It was really turning out to be a work of art.  He had an aesthetic eye for beauty and Daniel was taken aback.

“This is really nice…”

“Thanks.”  Johnny said his tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration.  Daniel knew he was serious when he saw the tongue.  He laughed. 

“It’s getting late…do you wanna…you know...” Daniel paused.  Johnny had taken off his jacket and his sleeves were pushed up to his elbows.  Daniel brushed his shoulder with his hand. 

Johnny stopped clipping and looked up into his eyes that were almost black in the darkened room.  “Yeah…I guess it’s about that time.” 

They both thanked Mr. Miyagi for staying late for them.  He brushed them off, telling them it was no problem at all and that Johnny was more than welcome to come back anytime and that he was happy to meet him.  They boys left the building.  It had grown dark outside and Johnny instantly reached for Daniel’s hand linking their fingers together.  Daniel stared down at their hands.  He liked how comfortable they had become.

“So…”

“So…?”

“What was that all about?”  Johnny said walking slowly with Daniel back to his apartment. 

“What do you mean?”

“You talk about me?”

“He was going way over the top…I don’t talk about you like that.”

“Yes you do.”

“How do you know?”

“I know you like to compete with me.”

“Yeah…so what?”

“So I think it’s cute.”

“I’m not trying to be cute.”

“Yeah but you are.”

They had stopped at the pool.  The pool lights were on, a couple of them broken, and the pool was half empty and green.  Not very inviting.  Johnny had turned Daniel so that he was leaning his back up against the metal fence surrounding the pool.  He rested on one arm beside him looking down at him.

They played with each other’s fingers, not wanting to let go of their hands and not knowing how to start the conversation up again. 

“Hey…I’m real sorry if this turned out to be a really lame…date.” Daniel said for lack of a better word. He looked at Johnny, hopeful that it had not bored him to tears to be there with him.

“Yeah…LaRusso…it pretty much sucked.”  Johnny said holding back his mirth.  He traced a finger down Daniel’s jawline.  He stopped at his full and pouting bottom lip. 

“You’re an asshole you know.” 

“You know you like me.”

“Of course I do.” He said placing a soft kiss on the thumb that had now rubbed tentatively across his bottom lip.

“Can I kiss you?” Johnny asked mesmerized by his lips.

“Yes.”  Daniel breathed. 

Johnny brought his face close to Daniel’s and smiled at him before bringing his lips soft and sweetly to his own.  He mmm’d in the back of his throat as he was finally able to kiss Daniel properly.  His lips were unimaginably soft and supple.  He squeezed the hand he was holding tightly and rested his other hand lightly on Daniel’s hip.  He pulled away, feeling the need for air as he rested his forehead against Daniel’s both boy’s eyes closed and breaths mingling. 

“I had a good time tonight, Daniel.”  He said pulling him in for another kiss. 

Daniel took control of this kiss and kissed him deep, opening his mouth up to Johnny who was having a having a hard time remaining restrained.  He pulled back a wet kissing sound separating their mouths. 

“Daniel…if you keep this up...” He said shakily.  He was still trying to decide what all of this was in his head.   

“I know…sorry…I’m sorry…”  Daniel said smiling and bringing Johnny’s hand up to kiss his knuckles.  “I’m Italian…it’s what we do.”

Johnny chuckled, amused.  “Well I think I’m going to get used to what you do.”  He reluctantly took his hand away from Daniel’s.  “I’ll call you later, ok?”

“Sure, Johnny.”

“Thanks for a nice night.”

He walked backwards as he made his way to where he had parked his car.  Daniel stood at the bottom of his steps and watched as Johnny drove away from his apartments.  He couldn’t help the silly grin he carried with him all the way to bed that night. 


	6. Golf -N-Stuff Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half the fun is getting there...On the way to the Amusement Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had sooo much fun writing this weekend...it has been the ULTIMATE challenge to get a chapter out on ALL three of my current stories!! Thank you ALL SO MUCH for your continued support...I could never do all of this without YOU!!!
> 
> My grandson is playing the William Tell Overture on Just Dance right now and that's how I feel I've been writing this weekend!!! WEEEEEE!!!
> 
> Thanks everyone for being the BEST!!! Much more to come...but now I shall REST!! Happy Weekend!!

“Hey, Bambi.”

“Cut it out...you know I don’t like that nickname.”

“You know you do...that’s why you always blush when I call you that.”

“I blush because you embarrass me.  You always seem to call me that when I’m wearing my gym shorts.”

“Probably because of those long brown legs of yours.  Not to mention you run like a deer.”  

“Can I help it if I’m just good at stuff?”

“Running maybe...but not much else.”  

“I think it’s cute you still think you’re better than me at everything.”

“I think it’s cute that you think I’m wrong.”

“Feel like putting your money where your mouth is?”

“Any day of the week!”

“Name the place.”  

“Uhm...well... YEAH...that’ll work…!”  

“What are you getting at?”

“Golf -N-Stuff.”

“What’s a Golf -N- Stuff?”  

*Laugher * “You’re adorable when you're clueless.”

“I’m serious...what is it?”

“Oh it’s just a place where lots of guys take the chicks they’re wanting to hook up wi...I mean...it’s just a place where kids from class go to hang out.”

*silence*

“I mean...it’s pretty cool...arcade, waterslide, go karts...golf….and stuff….”

“So you want me to go hang out with you there?”

“Sure!  It’ll be fun.  I can show you just how good I am at kicking your ass all over the place and maintaining my title of being better than Daniel LaRusso.”

“You know…”

“C’mon...I haven’t been alone with you since our date last week.  I like spending time with you.”

“Sure, Johnny we’ll go...if it’s just to prove to you once and for all who’s the best around.”

“Great...keep telling yourself that, LaRusso.  I’m picking you up at seven.  Don’t forget your swim trunks.”

“Anything you say, Thumper.”  Daniel laughed and hung up the phone.

Johnny roared his bike up to the South Seas Apartments around six forty-five.  He was dressed in jeans and Van Halen t-shirt with his red Cobra Kai jacket on.  He had just finished practicing with the guys for about two hours and now he wanted to relax and forget his day.  

“ _Where you been at, Johnny?”  Tommy asked him._

_“Yeah, you been duckin’ us man. We never see you anymore.”  Bobby said coming up behind him and slinging an arm around his shoulder._

_“Ain’t you heard, fellas?”  Dutch said punching the dummy in the corner.  “Johnny has a girlfriend.”_

_The guys all started clapping and high fiving him. “Really?  Who is it?  Sharon from Algebra?  Joanne from Spanish?”  Questions came from everywhere._

_“Nah...Danielle from gym class.”  Dutch said laughing hard at his own joke._

_They all stopped to look at Johnny and then over to Dutch.  They were followers but didn’t know which leader to believe._

_“Cut your bullshit, Dutch…I mean it.”  Johnny said clenching his fists.  He had already felt his face start to warm._

_“Ohh...I’m shaking…”  Dutch said mocking him.  “You tell me if it’s not true.”_

_They all stood waiting for Johnny to answer himself.  He rocked back and forth on his feet and couldn’t look any of them in the eye._

_“It’s true...isn’t it?”  Jimmy said quietly beside him._

_“You guys are crazy...can we just drop this?”_

_“Sure, Johnny...we’ll drop this...as soon as we drop you.”  Dutch said coming close to him and getting into his personal space._

_“What are you talking about?”  Johnny said squaring his shoulders and looking at Dutch, his eyes flashing.  The others had come to stand behind Dutch._

_“I think I’ve made myself pretty clear.”  Dutch said, cracking his knuckles.  “Now why don’t  you just go run off with your little girlfriend...we’ll be just fine without you, won’t we fellas?”_

_A couple of the Cobras nodded their heads, sadly, but all stood behind Dutch’s decision.  Johnny looked at each of them.  His friends since grade school.  He was hurt._

_Johnny took the hint and decided to just leave.  He really didn’t feel like getting into a brawl with the guys and he didn’t like the odds of four to one._

Now he sat out in front of Daniel’s apartment thinking about what he had just given up.  Years of friendships with guys he had known forever, to be friends and whatever else he was supposed to be with Daniel.  He was mad at Dutch for labeling him something he didn’t even really understand his feelings over.  He supposed he had to thank Daniel in some ways for bringing his hypocritical friends out into the light.  He revved his motor, trying to block the thoughts from his head.  

Daniel came trotting down his stairs a couple of minutes later.  He was dressed in a light blue cut off t-shirt that had a logo with a pelican sitting in a lounge chair and read ‘ _Just Another Day in California_ ’, and a washed out pair of blue jeans that went practically all the way up to his chest.  Johnny couldn’t help but smile at how cute he looked with his wavy brown hair and long slender arms.  He had stopped in front of Johnny and was just staring at him.  “Cat got your tongue?"

Johnny smiled and shook his head.  He reached out his hand and Daniel smiled a quirky smile at him.  He didn’t realize just how much he missed him.  He put his hand in Johnny’s and let him pull him closer.  “Hi…”  Johnny said bringing his lips to Daniel’s and giving him a little peck.  He looked at him and smiled his dazzling white toothed grin.  

“Ready to go for a ride?”

“Oh wow...we’re riding this?”

“How else did you expect to get there?" Johnny said laughing.

“Yeah...sure this is great, man…”  Daniel said looking the bike over.  He hadn’t many opportunities to ride on a motorcycle.  He swung his leg over the seat a little concerned over the close confines between him and the boy in front of him.  Sure they had shared kisses and held hands.  This was personal space.  ‘ _Keep it together, LaRusso...you’re not a dork_.’ he told himself.  He sat as far back on the seat as he possibly could as to not make anyone uncomfortable with the closeness.

Johnny revved the engine again and Daniel held onto the back of the seat as he took off.  Daniel squeaked a little at the jolt and held on as tight as he could.  

They were turning onto the highway and Daniel still hadn’t decided to hold onto anything but the back of the seat.  Johnny started to feel a little rejected.  He wanted to take his motorcycle so that they could be closer to one another.  He was using one of his patented flirty moves.  He had tried it with a couple of girls before and it always worked with them.  After the day he was having, he was starting to doubt himself.  Maybe he really was getting mixed signals about everything.

“Johnny...slow down...you’re going too fast, man.”  Daniel finally relented.  He shouted in Johnny’s ear as he was picking up speed on the highway.  

“Then maybe...you should hold on to me.”  Johnny yelled back at him.  It seemed as if they were miles away on the same bike. Daniel swallowed hard.  He supposed he heard what he thought he heard.  He wanted nothing more than to be closer to Johnny but he felt he needed permission first.  He shook his head.  He was an idiot sometimes.  He released a pent up sigh as he brought his hands around Johnny’s waist and snaked them up under his jacket, crossing them over his chest.  Johnny made a noise of contentment in his throat.  “Mmmm…”  

Daniel felt it through his back and into his chest.  He decided to throw everything to the wind and snuggled up as close as he could to the boy in front of him.  He scootched himself close to Johnny’s back and buried his face into his jacket squeezing him tightly. He finally allowed himself to enjoy the ride.

Johnny reached down and laid his hand on top of one of Daniel’s hands that was now exploring the planes of his chest.  He leaned back into Daniel’s chest and felt him purr in contentment.  Johnny just wanted to say screw the whole amusement park thing and just drive Daniel around on the bike all night.  He really was loving his response to being on the motorcycle and on him.

“Having fun back there?”  He spoke, not having to shout as much.  He startled a little as Daniel’s voice tickled his ear.  

“This is the best…Thank you, Johnny.”  He squeezed him and then threw his head back to laugh.  Johnny was tearing down the highway.  Daniel felt like he was flying. He brought his face back into the nape of Johnny’s neck.  He was feeling very bold. He closed his eyes and placed tiny kisses of satisfaction along the back of Johnny’s neck.  Johnny breathing became erratic and Daniel could feel the effect he was having on him through his t-shirt.

“I’m trying to drive here, LaRusso.”

“Sorry, Daniel said mumbling his words into the boy’s skin. He pressed his forehead briefly, into the crook of Johnny's neck, overwhelmed with emotion. He shivered and pulled back.   

They were about five minutes away from the amusement park.  Johnny decided to push his bike as fast as it could go.  The wind flapping through their clothes and hair as they flew down the road.

“Raise your hands up.” Johnny commanded.  Daniel did and he was giddy.  Johnny laughed at his innocence.  “You’re amazing.”  He said laughing and smiling.  He had never been happier.  Everything from his stressful day, just melted away.  

They pulled into the Golf -N- Stuff parking lot, and Johnny slowed the motorcycle down doing the speed limit.  Daniel backed off of him just a little bit and Johnny sighed at the loss of contact.  It felt so good having Daniel skinny chest pressed up against his back.  His warmth seeping into his system.  Daniel’s hands were now resting on his upper thighs as he searched the parking lot for a place to park.  He didn’t want to lose contact with him.  If this was how good Daniel could make him feel, he didn’t want this night to end.

 

 


	7. Golf - N - Stuff Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the boys be boys and have some good, clean fun...! Revelations and Realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing today to take my mind off of some things that are weighing me down. I'm sorry if this appears extra, EXTRA fluffy...but I need the comforting today!! The next chapters will go deeper into the FEELS but I hope you all enjoy, the FUN that two boys in love can have!!!
> 
> Thank you, as ALWAYS for your support of my work. It truly means a lot to The Ole Emp! EMPjoy as always! Cookies and Stars for the room!!

  <\----this is just because!!  I am glad that place still exists and they are PROUD of The Karate Kid!!

 

 

Daniel was like a kid in a candy story.  He was bounce-walking into the arcade portion of the amusement park.  Johnny followed a few steps behind.  Hands in his pockets.  He was watching the boy in front of him.  Daniel looked around in amazement.  There was so much to do.  He looked back at Johnny and grinned.  Johnny looked wistfully back at him.  He wished it was his first time, only if he could share the same excitement Daniel was experiencing. 

Daniel grabbed Johnny’s hand and pulled him along.  “Johnny…this is great!”  Daniel’s eyes, large and wide trying to take in everything at once. 

“C’mon LaRusso…you didn’t have anything like this where you came from?”

“Not really…I mean we had a few arcades…but look at all this stuff.  What are we doing first?” 

Johnny went to the change machine and put in a twenty dollar bill.  Daniel looked on in amazement.  He hadn’t seen a twenty up close in a very long time.  “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah…no sweat…I brought $100 to treat you with tonight.”  He smiled shyly at him.

Daniel gulped.  A hundred dollars?  Just for this place?  His hands began to tremble.  It was making him feel all warm inside to be treated this special by someone.  He put his hand on Johnny’s arm.  “Thank you.”  He said sincerely. 

“Let’s get started.”  Johnny said, changing the subject.  If he stood in the middle of this crowded place any longer with Daniel looking like hearts were coming out of his eyeballs he might embarrass them both and he didn’t want that…yet.

“Are you really gonna kick my ass all over the place?”  Daniel said looking around, trying to determine which game would give him a better advantage so that he could start out strong. 

“That’s the plan.” Johnny smirked at him.

The competition was fierce.  They spent most of the night playing skeeball, shooting basketballs into moving hoops, air hockey and foosball.  Johnny’s face was intense with concentration on all of the games that required skill.  He was in “game mode” Daniel was trying his best to keep up with him.  He found that if he just relaxed and played it cool, he got under the blonde boy’s skin more than trying to beat him.  He was on defense for most of the night.   He never failed to rub it in Johnny’s face when he scored points.  It was making him lose the cocky confidence he came in with.

“Damnit LaRusso…How did you manage that?”  Johnny said as he sunk his fifth consecutive ball into the 10,000 points hole on skeeball. 

“A natural, I guess.”  Daniel said taking his pile of tickets that shot out of the machine.  He strutted ahead of Johnny turning around and waving them in front of him.  “What’s next?”

“I’m thirsty… Let’s get something to drink.” Daniel was starting to become an annoying pest to him.  He couldn’t understand his strategy, but he had beaten him in almost every game.  Johnny was delightfully frustrated.

Daniel was still full of energy.  He ordered a large Coke and looked around for a place to sit down.  The food court was surrounded by a trampoline, a ball pit and the arcade on the other side.  He sat down at a table and absentmindedly sucked down his coke, still taking in the view.  Johnny came to sit down in front of him.  “We’re definitely coming here again.”  He said, his eyes finally settling on Johnny.  He was beginning to feel that there was something off about his friend that night.  He wasn’t very talkative.  He looked as if he was trying too hard to have a good time, and Daniel wondered if it was something he did. Johnny smiled at him a half-smile as he drank his own coke and looked lost in thought.

“What do you want to do next?”

“I dunno…there’s just so much.”

“I’m tired of competing with you…let’s have some fun.” Johnny said trying to decide.

“You mean you’re tired of me whooping you.”  Daniel laughed his grin wide and good natured.  He ran a hand through his hair and studied his nails.

“Sure that’s it…wiseass.”  Johnny threw a balled up napkin at his head.

He grabbed Daniel’s hand.  “C’mon…let’s do the trampoline.” 

“Really…Johnny.”

“Yeah…why not…I bet I can jump higher than you.”  Johnny still finding the need to compete.

He took off his jacket and deposited it on the outside of the trampoline.  They both took off their shoes and entered the trampoline.  They both suddenly felt awkward and silly standing there.  “You wanted to.” Daniel reminded him.  He poked him and ran around to the other side of the trampoline. 

“Is that so?” Johnny said bouncing toward him.  His jumping caused Daniel to jump as well and soon they were chasing each other around the small space jumping higher and dodging elbows and knees.  Blonde hair perfectly rising and falling like a halo.  Brunette hair blowing in and out.  They eventually grabbed hold of each other’s arms and jumped higher, almost reaching the top of the trampoline net.  On one downward jump, Johnny kicked Daniel’s legs out from under him and they both fell into a heap on the trampoline bonking their heads together.  “OUCH!” They cried in unison.  They rubbed their heads, laughing and trying to catch their breaths. 

They lay there until the laughter quieted and they were left looking at each other.  Both boys had become sweaty and Johnny reached over to push Daniel’s sweaty hair away from his forehead.  Daniel scootched himself closer and leaned into Johnny’s hand that was tracing his jawline. He noted that Johnny still had a pensive look on his face.  He wanted to take away that look.  He wanted Johnny to be happy with him.  He made the first move and leaned in to kiss him.  Johnny hesitated for a small second but then closed his eyes giving into the feel of Daniel’s lips on his own.  Daniel wrapped his arms around Johnny’s back and pulled him closer.  They kissed each other softly, rediscovering the feel of their mouths since their last kiss and both became lost in the other. 

Johnny pulled away first.  “I’ve been wanting to do that since the last time.”  He said, blue eyes shining.

“Yeah…I missed it.”  Daniel said planting small kisses on his nose.

“Come on…I wanna do something.”  Johnny said getting an idea and taking Daniel’s hand, led him out of the trampoline.  They slipped on their shoes and Johnny led them over to a photo booth. 

“I want something to remember this night by.”  He said looking at Daniel with melancholy meaning.  Daniel’s heart was thudding hard inside his chest.  Johnny was being very serious about his feelings now.  Daniel liked him a lot, but was this something he was willing to commit to?  He allowed Johnny to reluctantly pull him toward the booth.  “You’re nuts man…”

Johnny laughed and pulled him into the booth.  He put the quarters in and they made silly, stupid faces with their tongues out and giving Eskimo kisses.  Johnny laced their fingers together and Daniel’s heart twinged with an unnamed emotion.  They smiled seriously for the last couple of pictures and when the light went out in the booth Johnny leaned his forehead into Daniel’s and they stayed that way for several minutes.  The sound of their breathing loud in their ears.  Johnny put his hand on Daniel’s thigh and stroked the material of his jeans.  Daniel began to get tingly everywhere.

“You wanna get out of here?”  Johnny said mouthing kisses down the side of Daniel’s face. 

“No…not yet…” Daniel said reluctantly pushing him off.  “You still have a lot of ‘courting’ to do.”  He said.  He didn’t let go of Johnny’s hand as he pulled him out of the booth.  Johnny growled and went over to the photo dispenser and removed the pictures.  They both studied them and laughed at the goofy faces they made.  They split the photos between them and put them in their wallets. 

They spent the remainder of the night racing around the track on go carts and motor boats.  It felt so good just to relax and not worry about school or problems with friends or intensifying feelings between them.  They laughed and just had a good time with one another.  Daniel was pleased that Johnny’s mood had lightened.  They decided to hold off on the mini golf and waterslide until the next time they were here.  They were becoming exhausted and when Johnny looked at his watch he noticed that it was almost 11 pm. 

“We didn’t do half the stuff that this place has.”  He said lamenting as he flopped down on a park bench that was between the mini golf and outdoor batting cage. 

“Yeah…this place has everything!”  Daniel said sitting casually next to him propping his elbows on the metal bench.  He would probably get those grooves on his skin when he got up. 

“I had a good time, LaRusso.”

“Me too…but…”

“But what?”

“Is there something wrong?”

“What do you mean?”

“I dunno…for a while there…you just seemed….I dunno…did _I_ do something wrong?”

“No…NO!  There’s nothing wrong with you…OK?  Don’t think that…Don’t EVER think that.”  Johnny said becoming agitated.  He looked away into the distance.  His fists were balled and he bit his lip as if holding back from crying.

“Then what happened?”  Daniel asked, prodding him for more answers. He put his hand gently on Johnny’s shoulder. 

A whine breathed out of Johnny’s chest.  He didn’t want to lose it, especially in front of Daniel.  Daniel was so caring and kind.  The events of earlier in the day still weighed heavily on his mind. 

“What…?”  Daniel breathed gently.  He moved Johnny’s shoulder and that was all it took.  Johnny turned and buried his face into Daniel’s neck.  Daniel was taken aback.  He pushed his face in as if he was trying to crawl into the other boy’s skin.  He wrapped his arms tightly around Daniel to the point of him thinking his ribs might crack.  He had never seen Johnny this vulnerable.  Johnny had started crying.  Not a loud cry, but tears were wetting the side of Daniel’s neck and he was making short whining gasps. 

“Shhh…Johnny…It’s ok man…shhh…”  Daniel comforted him.  He ran the fingers of his hand through Johnny’s blonde locks at the back of his head, his other hand trailing up and down Johnny’s arm.  Johnny was rubbing the material of Daniel’s shirt, trying to calm himself.

“Tell me what happened?”  Daniel pressed kisses onto Johnny’s forehead.

“I feel like an idiot.”  Johnny said trying to pull it together.

“No…you’re not…please….you’re only human.”  Daniel wheezed as Johnny pulled him closer.  “An abnormally strong human…Johnny…can’t breathe…”

Johnny laughed and eased up a little. “Sorry….you’re just so nice to hug.  You feel like a boney teddy bear.” 

Daniel hmphed and thwacked him on the shoulder. “Always on about my weight.”

“You’re just right to me.”  Johnny pulled back to look at him.  He was mesmerized once again by the fullness of Daniel’s lips.  He just wanted to spend all night kissing them.  Daniel shook his head and made Johnny look at him.

“Johnny.”

“Yeah….it’s those jerks I call friends.”

“Ah…” Daniel continued to trace nonsensical patterns with his fingers on Johnny’s back. 

“I guess someone got wise to what we’re doing…or at least ASSUMING he knows what’s going on.  He’s just fucking jealous.  Always has been.”

“Is this the someone I think you’re talking about?”

“The one and the same.”

“What’s with him, man?”

“I dunno…I’ve always had my issues with him.  But now he’s turned everyone else against me…and you know they just kinda dropped my ass today.”  Johnny said biting his lip hard and pulling away from Daniel.  He stared down at his hands. 

“That’s a pretty shitty thing to do.”

“Tell me about it.”

“You can’t talk to the others?”

“What difference would it make…especially since he’s right?”  Johnny mumbled the last words.

“What was that?”

“You heard me, LaRusso…” Johnny said turning to Daniel with an unnervingly honest face.

Daniel gulped.  “What are you…saying?”

“Well…I’ve been doing a lot of thinking.”

Daniel picked the corner of his t-shirt.  He studied his feet.  He wasn’t sure he was ready to hear all of Johnny’s thoughts at one time. 

“When I think about you…”  Johnny said taking his hand.  Daniel was nervous.  He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

“I just wanna know…would you…would you want to be with me?”  Johnny said the red heating up his cheeks.  Daniel could see them even in the dark, the white floodlights only illuminating patches of the park. 

He knew it had taken a lot for Johnny to ask that.  He would feel the same if he was in that position.  He felt awkward enough as it was over the situation.  They were both…well…he knew…boys.  He knew of the implications.  He knew that their actions would eventually bring them to this conclusion.

He hesitated and Johnny lost confidence.  His shoulders sagged and he let out a defeated sigh.  He dropped Daniel’s hand. 

“Johnny…”

“No…it’s ok…I get it.”

“It’s not that!”

“You don’t like me.” 

“Now…you KNOW that’s not true.”  Daniel said pulling Johnny back over to him.  He needed to shake the boy out of his funk.

“Is it too soon?” 

Daniel hesitated again.  He looked at the urgent, troubled face in front of him.  He saw the insecurity and need for acceptance warring in bright blue eyes. Johnny swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing roughly in his throat.

“It’s not…I’m ready for this if you are.”  Daniel decided maturely. 

“Are you serious?”  Johnny asked, blue eyes becoming even more impossibly blue.  Daniel’s heart was hurting he had so much feeling coursing through his system.  His hands were nervously fiddling with Johnny’s hem of his t-shirt.

“I want it more than anything.”  He said closing the distance between them.  He hugged Johnny’s middle tightly.  All of his strength in his arms and chest, he used to convey his need for the boy in front of him.  Johnny laughed, relieved and wrapped his arms around Daniel’s shoulders and they held each other, letting the emotions of their decision move freely between them. 

“It’s not going to be easy.”  Daniel’s voice muffled in Johnny’s neck.

“I know.”  Johnny whispered onto the top of Daniel’s head.  He pulled back his head and brought Daniel’s face to look at him.  “You’re beautiful.”

“GAH…don’t start getting all sappy on me now!”

“It’s true…”  Johnny said blushing.

“I still beat you tonight.”  Daniel said smirking. He kissed Johnny on his lips.  The kiss deepened and Johnny opened his mouth accepting Daniel’s eager way of expressing his joy.  Their tongues touched and they moaned at the contact, holding on to each other tighter.

 _“Yeah…but I still won.”_ Johnny thought happily to himself. 


	8. Sleep Over - First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny goes over to Daniel's apartment for a sleep over. They will both wake up different people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew...this is a LONG one ladies!! I hope you are strapped in and READY TO GO!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Muchas Gracias to alllll of my LOVELY READERS I value all of my cobras!!! I live to write for you!! Kudos and Cookies are appreciated!!
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know whatcha think, below!!! The Empress is in LOVE <3!!

 

“It’s what couples do.”

“I know...I’m just…”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing...nothing really...I think it will be ok.”

“Look...if you don’t want to do it, I understand.  I’m not trying to pressure you in anyway.”

Daniel looked at the ring on his finger.  “It’s just so expensive. And I feel really bad about not having something for you.”  He looked down at his feet.

Johnny scruffed his head.  They were outside of the cafeteria, making their way back to class..they had about fifteen minutes before the bell.  Johnny had pulled them over to a tree in the middle of the courtyard.  He was nervous when he took out a small box and shoved it into Daniel’s hand.  He blushed and turned to look at the tree.

“What’s this?”

“I dunno...I just saw it and thought you might like it.”

Daniel looked at him quizzically and opened the small box.  Inside was a simple onyx black band.

“I kinda had to guess your size.”

“Johnny.”

“I just wanted to get it for you...everything about you is special to me and I thought you should know that.”

He took the ring from the box and held it out to Daniel’s finger looking at him, hopefully.  Daniel looked at him with so much seriousness.  The gravity of the situation sinking onto him like a bag of stones.  He held his hand out to the other boy. Johnny smiled, the light reaching his eyes and he reverently put it on his finger.

“I still feel bad I can’t get you something like this.”  

Johnny shook his head vigorously, dismissing him.  “Daniel...don’t worry about it.”

“You said my name.”

“Yeah...I think that’s another thing I should change.”  He brought Daniel close to him and tenderly kissed him on the lips.  “Are you happy?”

“Of course...I love it.”

They held hands back to class.

“So...you really want to do this on Saturday?”  

“Yeah!!  I want to spend the night with you!  We’ll have fun goofing around, watching movies, eating popcorn all that kid shit.  It’s been awhile since I’ve had a break. School’s been bumming me out.  Too many tests, I think.”

“I never see you study.”

“I don’t have to.”

“Such a cocky bastard.”

“You love me.”

“Yes.”  Daniel said simply.  He left Johnny by his class and floated high on a cloud to his own.  He couldn’t stop looking at the ring on his finger.  It made him feel so special to belong to someone and they went to those lengths for him.  He blushed a deep red as he thought of them spending the night together.  What would happen?

\-----

“Hey, come in.”  Daniel said anxiously holding the door open to his apartment.

The week had drug on and on at school.  All of his thoughts were focussed on this moment.  Having his boyfriend spend the night with him.  He wasn’t expecting anything to come from it...just an innocent time to hang out with him.  However the little voice inside his head was screaming at him.  What should he do?  How far should things go?  What was expected of him?  It kept him worrying his nails to the quick and distracted at school.  Now the time was here.

He had coaxed his mom into letting Johnny spend the night...It didn’t take much.  His mom really liked Johnny.  She always asked about him, when he was coming back over for dinner?  She had put a portion of her paycheck on buying a ton of junk food for them both. Popcorn, chips, sodas, frozen pizzas.  Daniel hugged her and reminded her that she was the best mom he had ever had.

“I’m your only mom...my darling boy.”  She joked.

Johnny stood in the doorway, sleeping bag and overnight bag with him.  He was dressed in jeans and t-shirt.  His hair was floppy and product free.  Daniel’s heart skipped.  He loved looking at a ‘natural’ Johnny.  He wanted to kiss him right there, standing in the doorway until he was senseless.  He knew his mom was around so he held the door open for him and let him pass.  “At least you don’t look like a church boy going on an interview.”

Johnny smirked at him, remembering.  “I see you still haven’t dressed to impress.” He said taking note of the same sweatpants and sleeveless t-shirt.

“Give me time...I might shock you yet, Blondie.”

“Now...that...you’ve already done.”  He looked around for Daniel’s mom and not seeing her, quickly kissed Daniel on the lips, lingering there for a minute, until he had to tear himself away.  

“Are we going to make it through this weekend?”  Daniel breathed, feeling warm all over.

“We’re gonna find out.”  Johnny said equally heated.

“Come on...I’ll show you where you can drop that stuff.”  He made his way down the hallway to his bedroom.  Johnny followed close behind.  He opened the door to his bedroom and Johnny saw how neat and tidy everything was.  

Daniel had meager possessions, but what he had was well taken care of.  He had a small desk, and a dresser for his clothes.  He had an old turntable with a few records beside it.  There was a big boxy TV set in the corner and an ancient VCR machine.  He saw Johnny looking at it.

“Yeah my mom found it at a pawn shop.  It works pretty good...except for the green line that goes through the middle of the picture.”  He frowned.

“Hey...it’s ok by me.  I like your room.”  Johnny scanned the walls and saw the teen beat pinups on his wall and went to look at who Daniel had chosen to idolize.  He saw pictures of Molly Ringwald and Ally Sheedy.  There were a few girl music groups he had.  Mostly girls.  He wasn’t bothered by it.  They looked good to him too.  He turned to look at Daniel who was standing in the middle of the room twisting the ring on his finger.

“I’m sorry...I just haven’t had a chance to take them down.”  Daniel said embarrassed.  

“Why would you?”  Johnny sat down on Daniel’s bed.  He tried to take the awkwardness out of the situation.  It just seemed to make it worse.  “Come on, Daniel.  You wanna sit here?”

Daniel nervously rabbited around the room.  “Uhm...well we better go out and see what my mom made us for dinner.”  It was becoming too real.  Now he was sitting on his bed and Daniel realized this would be where they would have to sleep unless someone slept on the floor.  It was making him jittery and he didn’t know why.

“Sure let’s go.”  Johnny said, getting up.  Daniel hurried out of the room before Johnny had a chance to slow him down.  He followed him to the kitchen where his mom was out there bustling around throwing paper plates together and bringing out the bags of chips.

“Hey there, young man...good to see you again!”

“Hi, Mrs. LaRusso.  It’s always a pleasure.”

“I thought I told you to call me Lucille.”  She said laughing.  

Daniel punched him in the arm before he got started with the ‘flirt-fest’.  “Ma can we eat in my room tonight?  I think Johnny brought a movie to watch.”

“Sure, Daniel...you guys have fun.  I’ll be in my room most of the night, if you need me for anything.

 

Two hours later the boys were lying on the floor in the midst of an intense game of Battleship.  Daniel had three of his ships sunk and he was two hits into having his battleship sunk.  They had played four games already and the score was tied.  Johnny, serious as ever about competing, studied his blue board. All Daniel could see was the top of his blonde head and occasional quick peek up to see if Daniel was still contemplating his move.  They’d each get up and pace the floor, trying to decide the best strategy.  “You know this would be easier if we had played scrabble or something.” Daniel said, ready to throw his board in the trash.  He knew that Johnny had him on the run.  

“Just suck it up like you usually do, Princess. B4.”  He said looking up at Daniel and sticking his tongue out at him.  

“Damn it.”  Daniel said rolling over onto his back after placing the peg on his ship.  He pounded the floor in anger.  

The floor was littered in greasy paper plates, napkins, chip bags and soda cans.  They ate and listened to some of Daniel’s records.  Johnny promised he’d bring him over some of his tapes and a walkman he had at home.  He wanted Daniel to hear some of his favorite music.  They talked about school and the upcoming Senior Sleepaway Camp.  Johnny told Daniel what usually happened on those things and Daniel thought it would be a lot of fun.  He had heard about it as well from school and still had his permission slip in his book bag.

“We don’t have to finish this game.”  Johnny said laughing at him, triumphantly.  

“Let’s just get it over with.”  

They finished, Johnny winning three to two.  Daniel begrudgingly put the game away and Johnny helped pick up the room.  It was getting late.  The moonlight was shining through his bedroom window.  

“So...you uh...want to get ready for bed?”  Daniel asked Johnny after everything was put back where it should be.  He blushed...why did everything have to sound so suggestive?

“Yeah...sure.”  Johnny said looking at him.  He swallowed hard and took a step closer. Daniel began to feel the twisting in his stomach again.  He jumped when Johnny came closer.  He closed his eyes as he thought Johnny was going to kiss him.  Johnny smiled as he moved around him to grab his overnight bag.  Daniel exhaled relieved.  He gulped and let Johnny leave the room.  “Get it together, Daniel.”  He told himself as he took out the VHS tape that Johnny had brought and put it in the machine.  At least they could be distracted by a movie for a while.  

Johnny came back to the room after brushing his teeth and changing into a pair of flannel pajama pants.  He didn’t wear a shirt.  Daniel found it exceedingly hard to drag his eyes away from his chest.  “You’re doing that on purpose you know.”  He said nearly stuttering over the words.

“Doing what?” Johnny asked, smiling innocently back at him.  

“Nothing...nothing at all.”  Daniel said biting his lip.  He wasn’t going to play another game he knew Johnny would win instantly.  

Johnny flopped down on Daniel’s bed...he was at perfect ease.  There was a knock at the bedroom door.  Daniel had been trying to fiddle with the VCR remote, anything to distract him from the more than stunning specimen lying out on his bed.  ‘ _That belongs to me_.’ He thought and dropped the remote to the ground.  He was losing it.  He was thankful for the distraction.  

“Hey boys...I brought you all some popcorn I made.” Lucille said handing over a large tupperware bowl full of homemade popcorn from the bag.  He could smell the oil and salt on the popcorn and his stomach growled.  Even after all they had ate, Daniel had his birdlike appetite.   

“Thanks, ma.”

“Goodnight, my baby browns.”  She said and kissed him on the forehead.  She leaned in the room and saw Johnny sitting on the edge of the bed.  He had used a pillow to cover his chest.  “Good night, Johnny.”  

Daniel turned the lights out in the room, pitching it into darkness.  He went to his desk and turned on the lamp.  He started up the movie and went over to sit on the floor by his bed.  He was playing it cool.  Johnny frowned and after a few minutes sank down beside him.  Shoulders brushing.  “Have you seen this one, before?”

“Nope.”

“Cool.  You might like it.”  

“Yeah…”  Daniel said smelling the intoxicating scent of Johnny’s cologne and skin right next to him.  He wondered briefly what he used to shower with.  He smelled so good.   

Thirty minutes into the movie they were feeding each other popcorn, tossing it up into the air and catching it.  Daniel was trying to pay attention to the movie, but Johnny kept teasing him with how many pieces of popcorn he could toss into a plastic cup across the room.  

“Son of a…”  Daniel said missing again.  Johnny was on his game tonight.  He knew he was losing everything.  His nerves were getting the best of him.  

“Relax…”  Johnny laughed.  “You’ve been tense all night.  Are you feeling ok?”

“Sure...Johnny...I’m just…”  Daniel said picking at his bedspread.  

“Here...I wasn’t going to do this, but I kinda figured this was going to be awkward tonight.”  He said pulling something out of his overnight bag.  

Daniel looked and saw that he had a bottle with some kind of brown liquid.  “I kinda took this from my step-dad’s liquor cabinet.”

“Johnny…” Daniel looked guiltily towards his bedroom door.  “I don’t know about that.”

“It’s ok...it’s just to take the edge off.  I’m nervous too.”  He said shakily.  

“Well...I don’t want to get drunk.”  Daniel said staring back at the tv screen.  

“Neither do I...just...let’s forget it ok?”  Johnny said starting to put it back.  

“No...here...let me have it.”  Daniel took the bottle and found a red plastic cup that he had used before.  He poured some in the cup.  He wasn’t going to be a girl about this.  Johnny watched admirably as he took a huge gulp of the brown liquid and laughed hilariously as Daniel sputtered and coughed the liquid burning his throat.  Johnny thumped him on the back a couple of times.  

“How was it?”

“I dunno…I’ll let you know when I can breathe…” Daniel said still choking.  

Johnny took the bottle from him and took an experimental sip wincing as the liquid burned down his throat.  “UGH...that’s horrible stuff.”  

“Yeah...I don’t get why people want to drink this shit.”

“Beats me.”  He said taking another swallow.  It burned less this time.  “Here…”  

Half the bottle later, Daniel was sprawled out on the floor still trying to focus on the show in front of him.  The green bar was distracting but it wasn’t as distracting as the pair of lips working their way down his throat.  He kept pushing the blonde head away from his neck.  He was more relaxed now. He kept giggling and laughing at everything.  The movie was a horror movie but he couldn’t stop laughing at all the cheesy bloodshed and over-the-top screaming.  

Johnny had begun playing with the ring on Daniel’s finger. His breathing was loud and uneven in Daniel’s ear and he was placing hot, wet kisses down his skin.  He began to nibble on Daniel’s clavicle.  Daniel was still eating popcorn and leaning forward, pushing at the hard bare chest that was pushing against his bony frame.  An arm came around his midsection and he was pulled closer to naked skin.  He was starting to give in to the feeling of kisses on his neck and he tilted his neck granting more access.

“Mmm..Johnny breathed, with more area to play with.  His hand worked it’s way up Daniel’s shirt, tickling his stomach.  

“Ack...Johnny...That tickles.”  He grabbed the bottle for another sip, noting that most of it had spilled out on his carpet.  He’d be in trouble in the morning.  He couldn’t seem to care.  He drank some more and watched the room spin.  

“You’ve had enough…”  Johnny said taking the bottle away from Daniel and putting it beside him.  His voice was slow and sleepy sounding, tickling the fine hair on Daniel’s ear.  He blew on Daniel’s skin before reattaching his lips.  Daniel was dizzy.  Kissing his neck wasn’t helping much.  

Daniel yawned and stretched finally giving up on the movie and the frustrating teasing.  He stood up.  “I gotta go to the bathroom.” He said suddenly.  He left Johnny kissing the air and him reaching for his hand as he got up to leave.  “Ugh...LaRusso…You sure know how to kill a mood.”  He said whining.  Daniel laughed.  He stumbled slightly to his door and tried to play it off. “So we’re back to last names, huh?”

“Yeah you little tease.”  Johnny said running both hands through his hair trying to shake the odd buzzy feeling from his brain.  He rubbed at his eye with the heel of his hand.

Daniel came back from the bathroom.  The room was quiet and dark.  The TV was turned off and the moon was still shining through the window.  He glanced around the room, his eyes stopping at the bed where Johnny was now underneath the covers.  He had moved over to the wall, leaving a space for Daniel beside him.  He had his arms behind his head staring at the ceiling.  

He watched Daniel’s shadow cross the floor and felt the covers move from the bed and his body slide in beside him.  Hesitant.  Anxious.  Waiting.  They both lay there looking up at the ceiling.

“Daniel...I.”

“Johnny...I.”  They both said speaking in unison.  

“No...you go ahead.”  

“Daniel...we don’t have to do this…” Johnny said his words faltering and unsure.  He reached over to grab his hand that was clutching his sheet tightly.  He could feel how tense Daniel was beside him.  He didn’t want to be the cause of that.  He moved closer to him and nosed his hair.  He smelt so good.  He didn’t know if he could turn away from him if he said no.  He started to mouth kisses in his hair.  

“Johnny…” Daniel barely squeaked his name out and his mouth was on his own, kissing him deeply.  “Mmmmnnn…”  He opened his mouth letting Johnny move his tongue inside, tasting the remnants of the alcohol they drank. Johnny gasped and pulled Daniel close to his naked chest loving the feel of his warm body against his own.  

Between kisses Johnny helped him remove his shirt, pausing to look at his brown chest in awe.  “I think this is the first…” he said, still a little drunk, not remembering much.

“Yeah...I’m not much of a fan of my body.”  Daniel said bowing his head trying to cover his chest.  

“Don’t...Daniel…” Johnny said opening Daniel’s arms and covering his body with his own.  He looked down into Daniel’s obsidian eyes in the darkness of the room.  He hesitated a moment more, silently pleading with his own cerulean hues.  Daniel nodded and Johnny groaned bringing his mouth back down to Daniel’s kissing him hungrily.  

Daniel clawed at Johnny’s back as his chin drove ribbons of pain into Daniel’s neck and chest, his kisses soothing the spots.  “Daniel…”  He breathed his name over and over.  

Daniel whimpered around his kisses, moving against him, pulling him closer with each kiss.

It was growing unbearably hot in the room.  They were sweating against each other, slick against bare chests. They paused often, overwhelmed by new sensations.  Daniel moaned quietly inside Johnny’s mouth, when Johnny fisted his hair too sharply.  “Sorry…” he said grinding slow against Daniel’s front.  

“What are you doing…? He gasped feeling something hard pressing against his jogging pants.  He swallowed past his confusion and ran his hands effortlessly through Johnny’s sweaty locks.

Johnny began putting more effort into his movements.  Every time he moved against Daniel it sent waves of excitement through his body culminating at his center.  He needed to feel more.  “I can’t...stop...Daniel...please...don’t tell me to stop…”  He brought his body down harder on top of the boy beneath him and began to grind against him.

“Slow down…”  Daniel said clinging to his shoulders.  His eye were closed and head thrown back, feeling himself grow hard with Johnny’s actions.

“You’re so fucking pretty, Daniel.”  Johnny said far past all logical thought. He kept telling him how beautiful he was and how he was making him feel.  Daniel was becoming swept away.

Johnny was enamored about everything that Daniel was.  His eyelashes fascinated him he laughed at the random thought.  The way he breathed and sighed his name after every thrust.  How had he ever gone this long without him?  “I need to touch you…”  He begged.

Johnny paused waiting for Daniel to look him in the eye.  He pulled back, letting Daniel slide his jogging pants down past his ankles and off of his body.  Johnny looked down at him as if seeing him for the first time.  It was like the time in the showers.  He stared in reverent wonder at the seriousness of the situation.  It was deathly quiet in the room and Johnny lowered his pants never taking his eyes away from Daniel.  

Daniel boldly made the first move and wrapped his cool hand around Johnny’s manhood causing Johnny to instantly thrust and cry out.  “Shhh...my mom…”  Daniel whispered fiercely.

“You don’t know how it feels...god…”  Johnny said biting down on his lip hard.  

“Show me.”  

“Ohhh..Daniel…”  He said his name as he brought his hand trembling to Daniel’s own.  Daniel’s eyes rolled back in his head and he keened a high sound in his throat.  “Shhh...your mom…”  Johnny laughed.  

They stroked each other lightly in tandem, matching their movements to one another’s growing in intensity.  Daniel had to bite down into the flesh of Johnny’s shoulder as he brought him closer to the edge.  Tiny moans and sighs escaped.  

Johnny kept encouraging him with a flow of words about how beautiful he was and how lucky he was to have him, how he was making him feel.  

It was a challenge for the both of them to keep as quiet as they did...the thoughts in the back of each of their minds that they really needed to find a place where they could express themselves as freely as they needed to, but the danger and excitement that this was bringing pushed them over the edge, eyelids fluttering, hearts racing, thudding outside of their chests, holding hands as they said their names.  Curling up into a tight little ball of two teenagers in love as they rode the waves into dreams.  


	9. Camping Trip - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes camping! Is it going to be a romantic, fluffy get-away or will there finally be some angst in paradise? Can we have a bit of both worlds? ....hmmm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is EMPjoying the last days of Summer!! It is HOT here in the State of Texas!! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has followed along with this story and has shown TEH love!!! The Camping Chapters will probably be the last for this series...the boys will live Happily Ever After...I might give them one more "Off to College" Epilogue...if anyone would be interested :)!! 
> 
> Thanks so MUCH for allowing me to bring you the FLUFFY FLUFF FLUFF!! I love Soft Johnny and In LOVE Daniel. They have been my very ADORAMBLE bunnies throughout this sweet story <3

 

“…and you remembered your toothbrush?” 

“Yeah…Ma.”

“And sunscreen?”

“Yeah…”

“What about your underwear?”

“What about my underwear, Ma?”  Daniel said sitting on his suitcase.   “Can you come over here and help me?”

Lucille went to her son and kissed him on the forehead.  “I’m gonna miss those baby browns.”  She said popping the rusty metal locks into place on the old plastic suitcase that had been a family relic passed down many generations. 

Daniel struggled with his suitcase down the flight of stairs.  His mother was behind him carrying a duffle bag. 

“Don’t you think I over packed a bit?” He said looking at her and the bag and the lunchbox she had in her other hand.

“You never know when you may need something.”

“Yeah…but ...It’s just a weekend.   It’s not like I’m going out of the country.”

“Don’t argue with your mother.”

Daniel sighed and tossed his suitcase in the back of the station wagon.  He grabbed the heavy duffle bag and did the same. 

Most of the ride to school, Daniel had his elbow propped up in the rolled down window, his forehead resting on his hand.  He was picking at his jeans and scratching at a bug bite on his arm. He was feeling a little melancholy that day.  He had never left his mother before for a day or any length of time.  He had to start thinking like an adult.  He had put himself into a few adult situations as of late.  This would be another bridge to cross.  He just felt crummy.  He looked over at her and admired her strong determination not to reveal she felt the same way.

They pulled up to the school and Daniel could see a ton of kids already out and milling around the school yard.  A bus sat idling at the corner.  He quickly glanced around the yard looking for his favorite blonde head of hair.  He smiled inwardly, the feelings rushing over him, every time he thought of Johnny and what they done the weekend before.  Flashes of his bedroom constantly invaded his brain.  He blushed.  It had not happened since, but they both seemed cool about that.  Well maybe he was.  He didn’t know how Johnny felt. 

He would see him in the hallways and in Biology class like normal, but Johnny seemed too embarrassed or shy to talk to him.  He would smile, showing his white teeth and outwardly everything seemed to be fine.  They would eat lunch together, but no one talked about the night they shared. Johnny would joke and kid around with Daniel the way he always had, except he could feel a distance between them. Daniel was starting to become self-conscious but he figured Johnny would talk to him about it when he felt it was time. Maybe it was all in his head.  All Daniel wanted to do was touch him again.  He missed him, even though he was right in front of him. 

“You ready for this weekend?”

“Yeah man…I’ve been looking forward to it!”  Daniel said reaching for his hand once he made sure that no one was in the breezeway with them.

Johnny looked down at it and rubbed his thumb lightly.  He let go and turned to walk backwards, rushing away.  “I got class…I’ll see you after school ok?”  He smiled and winked at him, leaving Daniel standing there wondering. 

He didn’t see him out in the school yard.  His heart fell a little, but he knew that he’d be there soon.  He looked over at his mother who was looking back at him wistfully.  “My baby boy is growing up.” 

“C’mon, Ma…I’m sixteen years old.”

“I know.” 

He exited the car and opened the back door.  He hauled out the duffle bag, swinging it over his scrawny shoulders.  He grabbed the handle of the suitcase and pulled it out.  He sighed and grabbed his lunch box and tucked it in between his teeth.  His mom watched him from the front seat. 

“I dunno, Daniel...maybe you did pack too much.”

“Oo fink so?” He said kicking the door closed. 

He grabbed his lunchbox with his free hand and stuck his head in the window.  “I’ll see ya later. ” 

“I’ll miss you.”

“Not as much as I’ll miss you.”  He said giving her a dimpled smile and turned to face the crowd of kids. 

He struggled his way toward the bus.  He wasn’t sure where he was supposed to put his things.  Everyone he saw had no bags with them so he assumed they were all on the bus.  Once his bags were stored safely under the bus in the trunk compartments, he turned and searched for Johnny.  He needed to find him. 

“Well hey there, Danielle…!”  Daniel turned right into Dutch and the other guys.  Tommy had his arm slung over Dutch’s shoulder.  He was wearing a tank top and jean shorts.  Dutch was wearing a polo shirt and khaki shorts.  Bobby was standing next to him, his arms folded, white t-shirt with blue sleeves and collar.  Jimmy was standing behind the group looking around, not paying much attention.  He had on a pair of black-rimmed sunshades a camo shirt and jean shorts. 

Daniel didn’t like his odds.  He glanced around looking desperately for Johnny.  He wasn’t afraid of these guys but he felt more comfortable having someone on his side. 

“How come your mommy didn’t pack you any shorts?”  Dutch said laughing walking around Daniel.  He was wearing a pair of light jeans and sleeveless t-shirt.  He never liked wearing shorts.  It didn’t matter how hot it was. 

“Whatsit to you?” Daniel folded his arms over his chest. 

“You look like a dork.” Tommy said. 

“That the best you can come up with?”  Daniel pushed his way past the group.  Dutch reached out and grabbed his arm and yanked him back over to look at his face. 

“I’m not done talking to you.” 

“Hey…let me go…what’s your problem man?”

“You stay out of our way on this trip…you got that?” 

“You won’t have a problem there.” Daniel said trying to struggle out of Dutch’s grip.

“I don’t think you understand what I mean.”

“What’s your point?”  Daniel shrugged his arm away and kept walking.

“I mean, Blondie.”

Daniel stopped suddenly and turned to face them.

“We want you to leave him alone.”

Daniel smiled cockily back at the threatening glare.  “I wanna see you make me.” 

The other boys had to hold Dutch off as Daniel jumped back.  Dutch had grabbed hold of his shirt collar pulling him close to his face.  The other boys drug him off.  “It’s not worth it, Dutch.  We’re not gonna get kicked off this trip.  Leave him alone.” 

“You’ll find out…”  Dutch said pointing a finger at Daniel.  He smiled an eerie grin and laughed menacingly.  He backed away and pulled the others with him. 

The teachers that were assigned to this trip had started loading up people on the bus.  Daniel didn’t have a chance to find Johnny as he as well as a dozen other kids were herded toward the bus.  He wanted to get on with Johnny and sit by him.  He hadn’t seen him at all yet. 

There was a lot of racket at the back of the bus.  Of course the back two rows of seats were taken over mostly by the jerks that Johnny had called friends.  Daniel shook his head.  They were throwing around beach towels and snack food and passing tapes back and forth to each other.  He found his seat about four rows up from them and wanted to put something down to save the spot for Johnny.  Kids were still boarding the bus and he had to make excuses to the ones who wanted the spot.  He looked up and breathed a sigh of relief. 

Finally, his blonde head poked its way through the bus door.  Daniel sat up and tried to catch his eye.  He waved his hand.  Johnny saw him and smiled widely.  He had his headphones on over his ears and was wearing a white t-shirt over black Bermuda shorts and flip-flops.  He made his way down the bus aisle. 

“Hey…LAWRENCE!!”  Calls from the back of the bus distracted Johnny from Daniel’s relieved smile.  He turned back to look at the boys. 

“We saved you a seat back here.”  Bobby said patting a seat beside him. 

“Yeah…we need to talk to you, man!”  Tommy said standing up and working his way over to Johnny.  He grabbed his carryon bag and threw and arm around his shoulder.  He grinned widely at him. 

Dutch was blocking Daniel’s view as he left Johnny no option but to move back and sit with the boys.  He tried to look around them and catch Daniel’s eye. 

Dutch spoke up.  “Ali….there’s a spot for you right back here by LaRusso.”

Daniel jerked his head behind him and saw a pretty girl with curly blonde hair wearing a pink pull-over vest on a short-sleeved blouse.  She had on white shorts and was holding a book bag in front of her chest.  Her face perked up when she heard there was a seat available.  The bus was already crowded and she didn’t want to have to back off and go to the second bus.  She stood in front of Daniel’s seat, looking down at the book he had left there. 

“Oh..uh…sorry.”  Daniel said, moving the book away.  She turned around and plopped down in the seat smiling widely at him.  “Hi…I’m Ali.”

“Yeah…I know…we have English Comp I together.”

“Oh yeah…that’s right…you’re…Daniel?” 

“Yeah...”  Daniel said distractedly looking at the back of the bus.  Johnny was surrounded by the other guys and all he could see was a glimpse or two of his face and his hair.  He was disappointed, to say the least.

The bus started up and began moving down the road.  Ali got herself comfortable.  She took out her Walkman and shades and make-up bag and a magazine shoving them all in Daniel's lap and a pack of Hubba-Bubba bubble gum offering Daniel a piece.  It was watermelon flavored.  Daniel took one to be polite. 

Ali began talking non-stop.  Daniel tried his best to pay attention to what the pretty blonde girl was saying.  He smiled and nodded as she went on about what her favorite stores were, what grades she was getting, where she wanted to go to college.  She smacked her gum loudly and popped a few bubbles. Daniel felt like putting his head in his hands.  He looked back over to the group in the back of the bus. They were in a deep discussion.  He wanted to see Johnny.  He needed to talk to him.  Why hadn’t he come over to his seat?

He looked out the window at the passing scenery as city gave way to suburbs as suburbs gave way to pine trees.  He didn’t really even know where they were going.  How far away they were going to be from home or how much longer it would be. 

“You ok?”  Ali said after about ten minutes more of her talking and him listening.

“Yeah I’m fine…it’s just…” 

Ali yawned.  She put on her shades and leaned over and rested her head on Daniel’s shoulder.  Her curls tickled his face and she was a mass of them taking over most of his shoulder.  He sighed.  He didn’t want to be rude.  He relaxed, resting his head against the back of his seat.  He started to think that maybe all of this had been a bad idea. 

Johnny looked past the boys who for the last half hour had been apologizing to him and trying to act all buddy-buddy like they missed him and shouldn’t have overreacted.  Johnny was very skeptical.  However, these boys had been friends all his life.  He knew who they were.  Even Dutch apologized for being a jerk. He shared a bro-code with them.  He really didn’t want to be mad at them anymore.  They had kept him distracted from Daniel for that long and every time he tried to make a move to go and check on him, one of them would pull him back and start a conversation or show him something.  He figured he’d catch up with him once they got to the campsite. 

He looked at where Daniel was sitting and something clenched inside of his stomach.  He didn’t know why.  He didn’t understand the immediate reaction.  He wanted to shake his head and forget it.  But his angelic features formed a troubled frown as he saw his boyfriend's and the girl he knew from a few classes tousled heads pressed together. They appeared to be asleep and if they didn’t look as adorable…he cringed on that word…as they did, and if he didn’t know any better, he would have assumed that they were a couple. 

 He wanted to go over there and pull them apart and shove Ali back in the seat with these guys.  He didn’t want her touching him. That was his spot.  It would have been complicated but he could have spent the bus ride touching and teasing and playing with Daniel instead of being shoved in a corner and frustrated.   He scowled.  Jimmy put a hand on his arm and tugged him back into his seat by the window.  He had another tape he wanted Johnny to hear a track on.  He couldn’t afford to blow his cover with the guys and their shaky rebuilding of their friendship, so he let it sit for the moment.  He would pull Daniel aside as soon as they got off the bus. 


	10. Camping Trip - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More "fun" by the lake at Camp Crystal Cove! The boys have to overcome lots of challenges and obstacles. Will they ever find time to be alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very lengthy chapter...and probably a few more lengthy chapters to come...I'm am drawing off a lot of my memories of going to church camp when I was younger...and watching a bunch of those corny 80's camp shows...gah they are bad!! I hope there is some nostalgia here and also...more FLUFFY ANGST!!
> 
> Let me know whatcha think below!! 
> 
> Thank you, valued readers!!

 

The bus came to a stop at the Crystal Cove State Park Recreational Facility.  A teacher stood up with a bullhorn and announced for everyone to get there gear and head toward the cabins for their bunk assignments.  Johnny waited until the other guys filed out in front of him.  He told them he would meet them off of the bus after they got settled in the cabin.  He watched until they were halfway down the aisle and he moved to the seat behind the still sleeping Daniel and Ali.  He frowned harder at seeing them pushed together, their bare arms brushing, Daniel moving his head slightly and snoring, his nose in Ali’s hair.  He whacked the back of Daniel’s head.

“OUCH!!”  Daniel said startling out of his sleep.  He looked down and saw the close proximity between him and the girl next to him.  Her head was on his chest and he had a mouthful of hair. 

“Rise and shine.”  Johnny’s voice edged with anger said behind him.  Daniel looked up into his fierce blue eyes. 

“Oh…hey…”  He said craning his neck to look up at the blonde boy with his arms folded over his chest.  He yawned and smiled.   “It’s not what it looks like.”  He stuck out his tongue and Johnny softened. 

“I know…but it sure does look like.”  Johnny smiled back and ruffled Daniel’s hair. 

“Hey…you guys in the back…let’s go!”  The teacher shouted. 

Daniel gently shook Ali’s shoulder trying to wake her up.  She stirred and yawned looking between both boys and a now empty bus. 

“What happened?”

“You fell asleep.” Johnny said handing her, her book bag.

“Thanks…uh….Johnny right?” 

“Yeah…” He said giving her a once over before returning his attention back to Daniel.  “Come on…we gotta get off the bus.”

“Yeah…are you going to be ok, Ali?”  He watched as she scooped up her things that were all over the seat and Daniel.  He handed her back her magazine and Walkman.

“Sure…no problem….can I like maybe catch up with you guys later?  I’m kinda by myself here this weekend.” 

Daniel and Johnny looked at each other.  Johnny raised his eyebrows indicating no…and Daniel rolled his eyes saying give her a chance.

Ali stepped out into the aisle in front of the pair and Daniel followed behind her.  Johnny was close behind him and he skirted his hand around Daniel’s stomach trying to get a hand up his shirt.  Daniel batted his hand away, laughing.  Ali turned to look back at them both and they froze and nonchalantly looked in different directions.  Ali moved to the front of the bus and Johnny pushed Daniel forward his nose in the other boy’s hair.  Daniel shivered. 

They got off the bus and moved to the undercarriage trunks for their things.  Daniel sighed as he found his pile of heavy bags and shook his head.  He grabbed the duffle bag and almost swung himself off balance trying to hoist it over his shoulder.  He grabbed his suitcase.  Johnny looked over at him and smirked.  He looked so pathetically cute just then.  Ali had gotten her things and had headed off to the girls’ cabins across the field.  Johnny casually walked over to Daniel and grabbed his suitcase as well as his own stuff and started trudging toward the boys’ cabins.  Daniel watched him walk off and smiled a lopsided grin back at him.

“So I suppose this means you’re talking to me today.”  He said catching up with Johnny.

“When wasn’t I?” 

“I dunno…things just seem a bit…off with us lately.”  Daniel said anxiety creeping into his voice.

“Don’t know where you got that idea.”

“Why aren’t you looking at me?”

 “Just trying to get to the cabins.” 

“You know that’s not true.”

“Where’s your ring?” 

“What?”

Johnny stopped suddenly dropping the bags and turning to face Daniel.  He looked around and they were the only ones out in the middle of the field.  There were camp counselors and supervisors milling around the fields and helping students find their cabins and tour the facility.  Johnny and Daniel were pretty much alone.

“Your ring.  Why aren’t you wearing it?”

“Oh...”  Daniel laughed as Johnny rubbed his finger.  He looked at Johnny and smiled at him, his dimple etched into his cheek.  “I didn’t want to risk losing it…It’s in my bag.”  He said pointing to his suitcase. 

“I want you to wear it…all the time.”  Johnny said, his head bowed studying Daniel’s ring less finger.  “It lets other people know that you’re taken.”

Daniel’s heartbeat picked up.  He stepped closer to Johnny.  “I know I’m taken…isn’t that enough?”  He said brushing Johnny’s bangs away from his head.  He needed to see his eyes.

“It’s important to me.”  Johnny looked back at him, biting his lip.

“You better stop that…because camp or no camp…I’m going to show you just how important you are to me.”  Daniel said boldly wanting to get into Johnny’s personal space.  He put his hands on the waistband of Johnny’s Bermuda shorts.  “I’ve missed you so damn much, Johnny.” 

Johnny exhaled shakily and brought his hand to rest on the back of Daniel’s neck, pulling him close to kiss his forehead. He glanced around and noticed that the field was starting to fill up.  Daniel had moved his hands up to Johnny’s t-shirt rubbing his hands over the material and feeling the muscles underneath. 

“Daniel…” he whispered shakily.  “Let’s go put our stuff away.  I wanna find some time to be alone with you.” 

“Sure.”  Daniel said picking up his bag again.  There was an urgency in his step now.  “Let’s hurry!”  He winked at Johnny. 

Johnny shook his head and took off after Daniel, feeling better than he had all morning.  He rushed up behind him almost knocking into him as they had found the door to their cabin.  “I hope we at least have our bunks together.”  Daniel said with emphasis.  He looked for his name on the clipboard that was on a nail by the door.  He figured they should since LaRusso and Lawrence were close together in the alphabet.  He was about to be disappointed for the second time that day.

“They aren’t listing us by name.”  He looked back at Johnny who was trailing his eyes down the list.  He was gripping his heavy duffle bag, twisting it nervously on his shoulder. 

“Damn it.”  Johnny breathed.  He pushed open the cabin door to see all the boys in his class and his friends setting their stuff up on their bunks.  There was an empty lower bunk by his friends.  They lifted their heads up simultaneously to see the pair at the door and came rushing over to grab Johnny.

“We’ll talk later.”  He mouthed to Daniel, and let himself be dragged off by the other guys.  He left Daniel’s suitcase by the cabin door. 

 

Daniel looked around the cabin.  He looked over to where the boys had drug off Johnny and made a noise in the back of his throat.  He told himself he didn’t care.  He knew what the story was.  They could try all they wanted to.  Daniel knew that Johnny would always be his and he would be there next to him if he asked him to.  Daniel let him have his space.  He didn’t want to show any of them that he was insecure and weak.  He confidently grabbed his bags and shuffled over to the empty bunk that was assigned to him at the other side of the cabin.  He looked down the long room back at Johnny.  “Yeah…this is going to great….” He told himself and shoved his stuff on his small bunk.

 

\------

An hour later, both boys and girls were lined up in rows back on the field in front of the main hall.  They were all told to change into their day uniforms, which were a variation on their gym uniforms at school.  These uniforms were navy blue and had the name of the camp emblazoned in gold lettering on the front. 

“Why do the shorts have to be so damn short?”  Daniel asked himself for the fiftieth time tugging down at the wedge that was forming.   He was in the front of a line of about ten fellow students all listening to announcements and activities for the day.   He looked in the row next to him where he saw Ali standing there studying her nails.  She looked up at Daniel and her eyes lit up and she smiled widely at him.  She had been on and off paying attention to him when they lined up, but this is the first time he looked at her.  She gave him a thumbs up.

He smiled shyly back at her and toed his shoe in the dirt. She was pretty, he had to admit.  He liked the way her nose crinkled up when she smiled. He turned back to the announcements.

“There will be a nature walk scheduled at 2pm today.” The lady calling herself Counselor June was reading into a microphone.  There were a few groans and moans at the thought of actually walking out in the heat in the woods.  “This is a part of your extracurricular grades and you have to do some work while you’re out here.”    A chorus of boos rose from the crowd.  A few other counselors that looked more like the camp mafia took a step toward the worked up crowd.  They quieted.

“We will have time to have sports and games from now until lunch at 12 pm.  You will be divided into teams and trophies will be rewarded to the team with the most points.  Daniel’s ears perked up.  He knew who would be interested in anything with a challenge involved…besides himself.  He glanced around the field and found Johnny in line with, of course, his “friends”.  Daniel wanted to get him alone and tell him what had happened between them all earlier that morning.  He needed Johnny to at least talk to them about accepting that Daniel was not going anywhere and that he would eventually have to explain to them their status as a couple.  It would be hard to swallow, but if they were really his friends they should be able to accept that.  Daniel laughed ‘fat chance’.  He thought to himself.

He saw Johnny thumping Bobby’s back with the prospect of competition.  It was in his blood to compete.  He wanted to take home the trophy. They were all clapping his back when he caught Daniel’s eye from across the field.  He smiled becoming aware that once again he’d have to compete with his boyfriend, rather than be on the same team with him.  Daniel shrugged in his direction and smiled back.  They both communicated that it was better this way, anyway.

“We’ll have a team building exercise after night mess in the mess hall and then campfire at 7pm.  The first people in the rows are the Team Captains of their row.  You will be responsible for motivating your teams to victory.  You will select your team names and you will decide who is signed up for which events.  We will have canoeing, paddle boat relay, 50 meter dash from the dock to the shore and water volley ball today.  Tomorrow we will have archery, tug of war, obstacle course, horse shoes and soccer. 

Daniel was getting all of this down.  He was the leader of his group.  He looked behind him at his team.  There were a couple of potentials but a lot of people looking like they’d rather be home in front of their Ataris or at the mall.  He shook his head.  He had a lot of work to do when all of those strong strapping guys were apparently on Johnny’s team. 

“When do we get a break?”  Someone shouted in the back.  Laughter broke out. 

“Canteen is between four and six.  You are allowed to do whatever you want at that time…within reason.”  Counselor June shouted above even more moans and groans and some cheers.   “Now Team Captains, get with your teammates and meet in the lodge to go over your plans and know your group.  We will meet back out here at…she looked at her watch….10 hundred hours. 

“Ten-hundred?”  The crowd started laughing again.

“We go off military time here at Camp Crystal.”  Counselor June explained.  "Learn it because from now on, that's all I'm using." She took her clipboard blew her whistle and the crowds dispersed. 

Daniel looked back at his group that was now looking expectantly at him.  He didn’t sign up to play follow the leader.  He nervously went over to his group and rubbed a hand through his raven hair.  “Hey guys…” 

\------

After introducing himself to his group and finding out who they were.  They selected their group name which turned out to be The WildFlowers.  Daniel shuddered.  He had about six girls to the four guys including himself.  There was a snowball’s chance in hell he was going to even get a ‘participation ribbon’ out of this bunch.  They had more fun picking the name of their team than actually wanting to compete.  Daniel kept sneaking glances to Johnny’s team who had positioned themselves within earshot and all he could hear was the raucous sounds of boys hollering and cheers and HOORAHS and Daniel just wanted to go back to his cabin and forget about it. 

Johnny and all the other guys had removed their t-shirts, tossing them in a pile on the ground beside them.  They had all gotten more than one appreciative glance and ogle in their general direction from all the girls in the senior class.  They were being such show-offs, Daniel thought to himself as some of them tried to dance their pecs getting even more girls giggling over them. 

“I will maim you…”  Daniel mouthed at Johnny teasingly as he held back from taking part in the preening.  Johnny stuck his tongue out at Daniel and raised his eyebrows suggestively at him instead.  Daniel turned his attention back to his group.  He noticed that Ali had taken total control over her group and they had sketch pads out and she was drawing up her “plan of attack”.  Daniel admired her spirit.  She was loudly shouting to her group and assigning activities for each of them.  Daniel thought she was a powerhouse. 

At ten o’clock, Counselor June was back on time and her band of counselors crowded around each of the teams.  There was a huge blackboard in the middle of the field and the counselors collected the names of the teams and placed them on the board.   There were ten groups of ten in total.  They all had names like:  The Razorbacks, The Woodchucks, The Destroyers (Ali’s team) The Bare Necessities (Johnny’s team…since they decided to remain as bare as possible throughout) A lot of tough sounding names like The Gators and The Grizzlies.  When it came time for Daniel to say the name of his team he faltered.  The whole crowd looked at him, waiting.  He mumbled his team name and put a hand to his forehead. 

“What was that?” 

“I said The Wildflowers.”   The whole area broke out into a fit of laughter.  Daniel felt his face grow deep red and chanced a look at Johnny’s team to see where the loudest jeers were coming from.  Dutch and Tommy were rolling on the ground in laughter.  Bobby was smiling hard and pointing at Daniel and even Johnny was laughing good naturedly at his humiliation.  Oh he was gonna get it, he had no idea!

After the whistle had blew screechingly throughout the noise, everyone grabbed up their towels and headed toward the lake.  The Team Captains lead their groups to the large beautiful lake that was surrounded by pine trees, a dock in the middle of the lake and a pier jutting out from the shore.  There were canoes set up along the shore as well as paddle boats and a volley ball net set up inside and outside of the water.  There were fishing poles and regular paddle boats, a ton of life jackets set up in a pile.  The sand by the river was not like the sand at the beach.  It was covered in sticks and rocks and was more dirt really.  Everyone was told they needed to wear their flip-flops or tennis shoes while they were out by the river.  It was clean, but there would be no risk of getting cut on a rock.  Johnny hung back and as Daniel marched by with his group of “girls” he pulled on his elbow. 

“The Wildflowers?”  he said laughing and brushing a hand down the back of Daniel’s t-shirt.

“What about it...?!”  Daniel said in defense.  

“Yeah…that tracks.”  He said looking at Daniel’s group as they meandered down to the river. 

“Well I’ll gladly trade any of those slackers for someone on your team…no wait…on second thought…” He looked at him frowning. 

“What do you mean by that?”   Johnny said playing hurt.  “You know we’re gonna win.”

“I take offence to tha…” Daniel looked at his group.  “Yeah…you’re gonna win.”  He sighed. 

“Let’s just play against each other like we usually do.”  Johnny said trailing his hand down Daniel’s arm.  He linked his pinky briefly with Daniel’s.  Daniel looked wistfully back at him shielding his eyes from the sun.  “I’d like that.”

“You’re sexy, by the way, in those shorts.”   Johnny said walking away from him to catch back up to his group.  He was driving Daniel crazy.  He wanted to tell Johnny he wasn’t the only one.  If he had to be near those sweaty abs all day long he might have to shock more than one or two camp counselor.  He had to will his body to cooperate as he was getting more excited watching Johnny run to catch up to his friends. 

 

They played hard for the next two hours.  Daniel didn’t really care if his group wanted to participate after a while but he still made the effort.  He had assigned girl boy girl to the water relay race and the same for the canoe and paddle boat races.  He had screamed himself hoarse, shouting at his team to move and fight to place.  They had come in third in one race and sixth and eighth in a couple others.  By the time 12 came around he was exhausted, starving and struggled in at a sorry ninth place.  He was ok with that because during that time he had swam faster than Johnny in the 50 meter race and had pulled out ahead of Dutch, Bobby and Tommy in the canoe race.  He and the three other boys had decided to run that one. 

The grouchy girls of his group grumbled their way back to the mess hall for lunch.  Ali came running up beside him.  “Not too bad out there, Champ!”  She said appreciatively at Daniel’s effort. 

“Hey…yeah…you too!” 

“We came in fifth!”

“I know…good games!!” 

“You wanna maybe eat lunch with me?”

Before he had a chance to respond she grabbed his hand and began to run toward the building.  He followed her trying to keep up with her energy.   He laughed as she pulled him along. 

Johnny and his crew were coming up from behind the trees when he spotted Daniel running with Ali holding hands.  Again, his stomach knotted up and he felt a sharp twinge of jealousy.   ‘What the hell is going on here, LaRusso?' He thought to himself as he trudged his way into the cafeteria.  Suddenly, he wasn’t so hungry. 

A food fight had broken out in the cafeteria and people were throwing and ducking old bologna sandwiches and pudding cups.  The counselors were rushing around trying to maintain order but they were outnumbered.  Grapes and potato chips and cookies were flying around the room and Daniel ducked as hot dog came sailing past.

“Ewww gross” Ali said as it landed on her plate.  They seemed to be the only two not participating in the madness, but Daniel was laughing at the chaos going on around them.

“Yeah they’re gonna have fun cleaning that up.”  He said drinking his chocolate milk and eating the contents of his lunchbox that his mother packed for him. 

He and Ali got into a deep discussion on how they were going to motivate their team the next day and tuned out the rest of the room.  He found he liked talking to her, once she calmed down from all of her chatter and let him speak.  He made jokes to make her laugh and she had a genuine laugh at his sense of humor.  He didn’t know they was being watched from a couple of tables down. Johnny was drumming his fingers rapidly on the bench and not paying attention to his friends who were the instigators of the food fight.  He tried to eat his food but the knot had grown bigger in his stomach.  He was more than tempted to go over there and wrench his boyfriend who was in the claws of that blonde Barbie away from her and remind Daniel who he was supposed to be with here on this trip.  His eyes flashed fire.  He willed Daniel to look at him, but he never once tried to find out where he was at. 

 

“We will begin the nature walk at 2pm.”  Counselor June spoke into her bullhorn over the group that had finally settled and began to clean up their area.  “You are not required to be with your teams during this time.  You will pick up a sheet of objectives at the front of the building before you head out with a counselor.  Happy Hunting.”   Her no-nonsense tone of voice set everyone’s teeth on edge.

“You wanna walk with me on the trail?”  Ali asked Daniel suddenly shy.  She seemed to be more and more comfortable with being around him.  Daniel swallowed and ran a nervous hand through his hair. He didn’t want to do that at all.  He seemed to be being talked into more and more things with this girl.  She wasn’t pushy, but she was confident.  He felt he couldn’t say no to her. 

“Well…can I think about it?” He asked standing up and taking his lunchbox and grabbing a sheet of objectives at the door.  Ali looked disappointed.  She had followed him to the door and forwardly grabbed his arm to pull him through it.  An arm suddenly slung around Daniel’s shoulder. 

“Daniel…can I talk to you for a minute.”  Johnny said forcing a smile at Ali and pulling him away from her.  He almost yanked Daniel’s arm out of her hands.  “We’ll see you later…Ali.”  He said making it clear that she was not to follow. 

“What gives, LaRusso?” Johnny said once they were out of earshot.  They were walking slowly back to their cabins to prepare for the nature walk.  They needed to pack a bag with bug spray and canteens of water and other essentials.  Johnny could no longer wait to confront him.

“What are you talking about, Johnny?”  Daniel said looking at him confused.

“You wanna tell me what that was all about?” 

“You wanna tell me what you’re getting at?”

“Her.”

“What about her?”

“Don’t bullshit me, Daniel.”

“I’m just talking to her, Johnny…is there anything wrong with that?”

Johnny was quiet.  He couldn’t explain what he was feeling and what he found exactly wrong with that.

“Johnny…you’re not jealous are you?”

“No…come on…are you kidding me….of course not…” He said trailing off. 

Daniel smirked at him.  He came closer to him and poked him in his stomach.  “It sure does sound like you…could be…” 

“Stop it.  I just…I just don’t want you spending so much time with her…” He said opening the door to the cabin. 

“Ok…well…while we’re on the subject…I don’t want you spending so much time with _them_ either.”

Johnny frowned at Daniel.  “That’s not fair.”

“How is it not?”  Daniel said putting his hands on his hips.  He watched Johnny shove items into his book bag.  He put on a clean shirt.  He wasn’t going to be ate up out on the trails. 

“Those guys aren’t trying to get into my pants.” He said pointedly.

“So you ARE jealous then.”

“Just…look…just stay away from her…ok?” 

“I’m not going to make any promises.”

“Daniel!”

“What Johnny?  You’re leaving me alone here.  You haven’t so much as said two words to me since we got here and I’m left to deal with all this stuff by myself.  I can’t even get a bunk near you.  I can’t touch you when I want, without someone always dragging you away and I’ve had to suffer with the person you want me to stay away from.  You think I want to have her hanging on me all day?”

“I didn’t ask for any of this to happen.”

“I know you didn’t, but you’re not putting a stop to it either.”

The door opened just then and all the guys came piling into the room.  Dutch and Bobby immediately went to Johnny and pulled him away talking about the shitty objectives on the stupid list that they had to work on.  They didn’t want to think about schoolwork when they could be doing so much other stuff. 

Tommy gave Daniel a sour look and nudged him away from the rest of the group.  “This is bullshit…”  He stormed over to his bunk grabbed his bag and pushed his way out of the cabin. 

That was the last time he and Johnny spoke for the remainder of the day.


	11. Camping Trip - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being separated from your love is an eternity...trying to get back in each other's arms is the real challenge. Daniel and Johnny are miserable. Will they make-up and be together again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one, guys!! I really like writing these camping scenes. I still have so much I'm going to try and get through. I hope you all are enjoying! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone reading and commenting!! You make me SMILE!!!
> 
> Kudos and Cookies for the room!!
> 
> BONUS Gold Stars and LOVE to anyone who knows who the other boys are in this chapter...EMPI LOVE <3

 

Daniel looked down angrily at the ring on his finger.  He was trudging along the trail next to Ali.  His head was down and he really wasn’t paying attention to anything she was saying.  He decided to pair up with her after all to help making finding whatever was on their sheet of objectives easier.  His mind was a million miles away thinking about why he decided to come on this shitty trip in the first place.  He hated bugs.  He hated being out of his element.  He was not meant to be hot, sweaty and dirty.  Moreover, he was not meant to feel this rotten inside.  He frowned and kicked at rocks in his path.  He just wanted to march back over to where Johnny was about 20 feet away and make him tell those other guys to “butt out”.  He was only on this stupid camping trip because of him.  He scratched at the umpteenth bug bite he got on his knee.   Ali noticed he seemed a little more than distracted.

“You ok?”

“Sure…just fine.”  He said, the words coming out harsher than he intended. 

“Ok…don’t be so snappy.”   Ali said poking him in the ribs.  She shoved the paper in his face and pointed to their next goal. 

Johnny followed behind with the group of guys who could care less about finding anything on that boring page of schoolwork (ugh…who wanted to do that on a camping trip) and kept his eyes trained on the pair in front of him.  His teeth seemed permanently clenched tightly in his mouth.  His fists were balled up and if one more person said something to him, they might wind up in the infirmary.  He wasn’t having any of it.  He had tried to talk to Daniel twice as they started out on this glorified "scavenger hunt" and he all but flat out ignored him.  He wouldn’t even look at him.  What was his problem?

Now to see him practically all over “Barbie” as he had taken to calling that Ali chick, almost made his blood boil. He really needed to get a grip.  He didn’t realize how intense his feelings had become.  He thought about the last couple of months together with Daniel and he realized his feelings were justified.  He was in love.  And he knew it, because it wouldn’t hurt this bad if he wasn’t. 

They had stopped in a field to find five different types of plant life to look up in the guide they were provided by the counselors.  Daniel and Ali were hunched over some mushrooms when Daniel felt a small pebble hit him in the back.  He turned and looked behind him.  He didn’t see anything.  He turned and bent his head back over the mushrooms prodding one with a stick.  Ali notated what kind they were looking in the guide and marking it off of her list.  Daniel felt another hit on his back.  “Knock it off…” he said shouting behind him. 

Johnny, Bobby and Tommy were studying leaves on a tree behind them and Johnny turned to give him a smirk, jerking his head to the side indicating he wanted to talk to him.  Daniel shook his head stubbornly and grabbed Ali by the arm to move them away from them group.  Dutch came back with a bigger rock to chuck at his back.  “Cut it out, Dutch.”  Johnny said knocking the rock out of Dutch’s hand.

“You’re no fun.”

The day continued in the same way.  Johnny trying to vie for Daniel’s attention and Daniel not giving him the time of day.  Daniel concluded that anytime he saw Johnny surrounded by the other guys and he didn't realize that’s what he was pissed about, Daniel really didn’t have much more to say to him.  He had started talking to a couple of the guys that were on his team and they had begun introducing him to other kids he had only seen in school.  Soon he had forgotten about being mad and started actually enjoying himself and meeting new people and making new friends.   Why shouldn’t he try to have fun while he was out here?

Around 3:45 the whistle blew and everyone started gathering around.  It was time to start heading back.  They could all use a break right about now.  It was still hot and everyone was sweaty and feeling grimy.  They had two hours before dinner and they could use them however they wanted.  Take a nap, get a shower, grab snacks at the canteen or go hang out anywhere.  They all ran back down the trail heading toward the cabins.  Daniel went with his group of new friends and they passed Johnny and his bunch.  Johnny turned to watch Daniel leave with them.  Daniel didn’t look back.  Johnny saw him high-five someone and noticed that he was wearing his ring.  His heart gave a sharp pull and he felt like a real jerk right then and there.  Daniel was making an effort and he was hanging around these assholes that didn’t care anything about him.  Even now they were off whispering and snickering to themselves and Johnny could care less.  He headed back to camp. 

Daniel had thrown himself on his bottom bunk.  He just wanted to go to sleep for a while and tune out all the noise in his mind.  He couldn’t stop thinking about how he’d much rather be doing anything in this world with Johnny, than what they were doing now.  He knew they were in the middle of their first fight in their new relationship.  It felt horrible.  He didn’t want to do this here.  He closed his eyes and only saw Johnny’s face staring back at him. He frowned. He was still hurt.  He rolled over. 

A few guys from his new group of friends came in grabbing their towels and shaving kits.   They saw him on the bunk and went over.  “Hey Daniel…we’re going to go get our showers before dinner.  C’mon…you could use one too!” 

“Nah guys…I’m gonna go a little later.”  He said politely brushing them off.  He just wanted to sleep. 

“Are you sure?  There’s not gonna be much time later to do anything.”  A boy named Greg told him.  He was a rather nerdy looking boy with black-rimmed glasses and a pompadour of hair sticking up in a tuft of curly hair on the top of his head.

“Yeah!”  Two boys named Colin and Ryan said, slapping Greg on the shoulder. “We’re gonna go do that and then head over to the lodge to do some improv before dinner." 

“I’m sorry guys…” Daniel started apologizing again just as the door swung open and Johnny came in, his eyes immediately going to Daniel’s out of habit, searching him out on his bunk.  Daniel looked at him and his face went impassive again as Dutch came up to put a hand at the back of his neck.  He was sneering at Daniel behind him.  “You know what…yeah…sounds like a great idea.”  He said getting off of his bunk and rummaged around for his shower kit and towel.  He made a show of removing his ring and throwing it carelessly back in his suitcase.  He heard a growl of displeasure coming from that side of the room but ignored it and laughed with the guys out of the cabin.

After showering and changing the boys went back to the main lodge.  Daniel had put on a nice pair of khaki slacks and an olive green polo shirt.  He combed his thick wavy black hair nicely into place and put on a splash of Jovan musk.  He had slipped his ring back on his finger.  He didn’t see Johnny or anyone else when he made his way back to the lodge. Daniel watched as the bunch of guys he was hanging with gathered on the stage used for closing ceremonies and team skits.  They all started talking to one another almost in unison.  Daniel watched fascinated as a bunch of other people came up beside him to see what they were doing. 

“Give us a suggestion.” A boy named Drew said looking down at Daniel.  
  
“I don’t know what you mean?”

“Just anything.  Something you want us to act out.”

“Erm…Ok…how about you act out a karate tournament.”  Daniel said halfheartedly.  He was mildly interested in seeing where this was going. 

The boys on stage all started clapping their hands and high-fiving.  “Great idea!!”  Another boy named Brad shouted.

There were eight boys on stage and they all got in karate-like stances.  A guy named Wayne started pretending to speak out of sync.  “Hmm…you want to fight me?”  He said mouthing and speaking to another guy named Jeff.

Jeff instantly picked up on it and mouthed back.  “Bring it on, bitch.” 

They danced around one another going over the top with fake karate kicks and punches.  People were laughing like crazy in the lodge.  Even some of the counselors walked over to watch them. 

Colin and Ryan paired up and Greg watched from behind them, yelling “Sweep the Leg” to the taller of the two. 

Ryan looked at Colin who was standing in some sort of weird hopping on one foot, arms up on the air fashion and he almost broke character laughing at him.  “What is that??”

“Just roll with it.”  Colin said out of the side of his mouth. 

Daniel watched their antics and noted that Johnny had slipped in and was leaning against the wall at the other end of the room watching the carrying on, on stage. One leg was pressed against the wall and he was leaning on the other.  Daniel gulped.  He looked as sexy as always.  He was wearing a black turtleneck, gold chain around his neck.  His sleeves pushed up to his elbows.  His muscles defined underneath the shirt, blonde hair contrasting nicely combed and styled.  He was wearing dark blue jeans and black Converse high tops.  He had his hands shoved in his pockets and he was alone.  Daniel took note of that, but stayed where he was. 

The whistle shrilled loudly in the room, signaling it was time for dinner.  The boys on stage all groaned and Daniel thought for sure they would have kept going on all night with their games.  They hopped down and clapped him soundly on the back.  “You’re a natural.”  said Drew.  Daniel had no idea what he was talking about.

Ali came in the mess hall looking all pretty in pink.  Apparently, that was her color.  She had on a light fuzzy pink sweater and headband to match, her curls springy and bouncy on her shoulders.  She wore a bleached pair of blue jeans and white Ked tennis shoes.  She was looking around the room.  Daniel decided to duck out of her line of sight.  He just kinda wanted to eat alone. He didn’t duck fast enough.

“Hey…DANIEL!!” She shouted and bounded over to him.  It was like the whole place heard her loud mouth.  Daniel groaned and looked back at her smiling.  He still was acting like he was the nice guy. 

“Hey…Ali.”  He said grabbing a tray of pre-prepared food. 

He endured the meal with her constant chattering about how her day was, what she was going to wear the next day (which would just be the same uniform) but he had to hear about what she was putting in her hair and what bracelets she would choose.  He picked at his food in disinterest.  He was kinda thankful when Colin and Ryan and the rest of the guys came and plunked themselves down around the pair.  He really liked their easy-going ways.  It seemed like nothing bothered them.  They all started joking at the table and Daniel had never laughed louder.  Food and hard feelings were forgotten and he just enjoyed hanging around these guys and being silly. 

The whistle was blown again at 1900 hours and everyone was waiting in the mess hall for further instructions.  Counselor June went to the front of the room with her ever present bullhorn and announced it would be time for team building.  Everyone started groaning.  This was turning out to be the longest day in history.  “We only have two days and we’re gonna cram fun down your throats.” She replied. 

“I’d like to cram something down her throat.”  Greg said. 

“Knock it off, Proops.”  Jeff said elbowing him in the ribs. 

They were instructed to line up in rows of ten on ten again in the main lodge.   Daniel looked around confused.  He turned to his left and of course, Ali was standing next to him, dutiful as always.  He sighed in frustration inwardly.  She was like an annoying kid sister.   He looked to the right of him and was shocked to see Johnny quietly standing there, with his arms folded.  He was staring off at the other side of the room.  He just looked like he was in a world of hurt, Daniel thought biting his lip.  All he wanted to do was reach out and touch him.

“Remember me?”  He said quietly.

“Who are you again?”  Daniel said jokingly, a tinge of sadness to his voice.  “I think we’ve met.”

“We gotta talk.”

“Well…we can’t right now.”  Daniel said turning his head to the front of the room where toothpicks were being dispensed.  Daniel took his and waited. 

“We’re going to play a game using those toothpicks and these lifesavers.”  Counselor June held up a bag of plain white breath mints.  Confused voices rose in the room. “This is a team building exercise in learning to trust your fellow man…or woman…in passing the breath mint down the row without dropping it.”

“Well what’s the toothpick for??”  Someone shouted. 

“We can just pass them with our hands…no problem!”

“That’s what you think…” Counselor June laughed.  She thought this was the most hilarious thing she had ever done, even though she had been doing this same game for the last ten years as camp head counselor.  “You put the toothpicks in your mouth and you pass the mints to one another using only the toothpicks.”

Gasps and giggles and cries of “NO WAY” went around the room.  Some guys automatically started trading places with other guys to get closer to the girls that were standing next to them.  Other guys only had guys to pair with and they groaned loudly.  Johnny clenched and unclenched his fists.  He looked next to Daniel where Ali was bouncing on her feet giggling like an elementary school girl.

“You will not.” He growled fiercely at Daniel.

“You gonna stop me?”  Daniel chided him, poking the bear.

Johnny looked down the aisle at how people were already starting to try and drop the tiny little mint through the hole onto another toothpick.  He saw people groping each other, their faces pressing together breathing hard on each other in concentration.  Some people had already dropped theirs and had to start over.  His competitiveness was at war with the need for Daniel not to be touched anymore by the girl beside him.

“Daniel…” He whined.

“WHAT?!”  Daniel snapped back at him. 

“Nothing…do whatever the fuck you want.”  He folded his arms and stared at his feet.  He saw that his line had already dropped the mint twice and had to start over twice.  Daniel was moving from one foot to the other.  He was anxious to win as well.  Johnny could read him, he just didn’t know what he wanted anymore.  He was almost convinced that Daniel would break up with him that night and a tear formed on his lashes.  He wanted to push aside the voices and just trust him.  He turned and saw he had his hands on Ali’s forearms now.  He ran a hand through his hair.  It was eating him up inside. 

He couldn’t stop watching them.  Their tousled heads leaned into one another.  Johnny was watching the scene play out almost in slow motion.  Their faces came close together and Johnny couldn’t see what was happening anymore.  The mint was down at Ali’s pink lipsticked lips and the toothpick was high in the air.  Daniel had his head under hers trying to angle it for a way the mint could easily slip on to his toothpick.

“Come on and just DO it already…” Johnny barked in frustration.  Daniel stomped on his foot. “Ouch…bitch.”  He said grimacing and rubbing his foot.  Daniel snorted laughter through his nose.  Johnny laughed a little too, easing a tiny bit of tension.  He actually cheered when Daniel got the mint on his toothpick without any major hang ups.

Daniel turned to him with the mint and toothpick.  He was nervous and shaky all of the sudden.  Daniel looked at him expectantly.  Johnny stepped closer to him.  He could see goose flesh rising on Daniel’s bare arms.  He wanted nothing more than to touch him right then.  The remaining people down the aisle were shouting and urging him on.  Johnny put the toothpick in his mouth and hesitantly placed his hands on Daniel’s hips.  He felt a shiver move through Daniel’s body and noticed his eyes half-lid.  “Oh god…” He breathed.  Daniel had to force his hands to remain at his sides and not snake up around Johnny’s back to pull him closer. 

Johnny ducked down a little to get under Daniel’s head.  Daniel’s lips were trembling the toothpick shaking in his mouth, the mint bouncing on it.  He was breathing hard through his nose. Johnny was able to get the mint to balance precariously on the edge of his toothpick when he felt something wet and soft, secretively lick across his bottom lip.  He stopped his concentration and opened his eyes wide.  Daniel’s eyes were sparkling and he was smiling trying to keep the toothpick in his mouth.  “Oh really…” Johnny said around his toothpick. 

“Better hurry.” Daniel said sliding the mint easily onto Johnny’s toothpick.  He hadn’t noticed, but their bodies were flush up against the other and Johnny had pulled him closer to his chest.  He moved his face closer to Daniel’s going in for what looked like a kiss, but he only winked at him and turned away, leaving the other boy there panting and…hard.   He had to will himself to think about anything other than what was making his Khaki pants have a noticeably well defined feature. He looked across the aisle to the group of friends he had just made.  They were looking at him with knowing looks on their faces.  They didn’t say a word.   Daniel turned away and watched the rest of his team make it to second place. 

\-----

Now they were all sitting at the water’s edge.  It was late...well past 2100 hours, Counselor June informed them.  They were making s’mores and singing campfire songs and playing word association games.  Johnny’s friends had pulled him away, once again, to the blankets that they had laid out and they were there talking to a bunch of girls from their class and a few other guys decided to join them. They flirted, laughed and giggled as Daniel watched them.  Daniel’s heart was on a rollercoaster.  It was all ups and downs.  He had wanted to get with Johnny to make amends with him after the game at the lodge.  He could still feel Johnny’s hands on him.  He shivered at his touch and wanted more.  He was deep in thought, not really involved in anything that the rest of the class was doing and nothing was really snapping him out of his reverie.  He looked over to Johnny who was laying on his back looking up at the stars.  No one was lying beside him and he looked separated from the rest of the group.  Daniel wished he was snuggled up next to him.  He just didn’t know what to make out of this weekend.  But they did have a lot to talk about.  He didn’t want to be mad at him anymore.  He didn’t want to fight. 

\-----

“Come on, Daniel…we really want you to play!” 

“No thanks, guys…I’m really not up for doing that.”

“AWWW….you’re no fun…you know you’d really score some points out here in getting some real friends and being a cool guy.” Ryan told him.

“Really…you guys have fun with that…I wouldn’t know what to do anyway.”

“Trust me you’ll have FUN!”  Chip slung and arm around his shoulder.

They all cheered Daniel on to get in the middle of the circle.  It was dark outside the only light source coming from the huge bonfire down by the lake’s edge.  Shadows were playing over the guys and a lot of other kids from his classes.  He didn’t know many of them, but knew a lot of them in passing.  His new friends had all been great to him for the time he was stuck here today.  He was being pushed and egged on until finally he allowed himself to be dragged to the middle of the circle. 

A few yards away, as Johnny lay on his back looking up into the night sky, he marveled at how many stars were out.  He was becoming lost in the vastness.  He had started to cry a little.  His heart was hurting him.  He didn’t want this feeling anymore.  He didn’t want to be alone.  The guys had huddled around themselves and they were passing around a joint that they had smuggled in to the girls they were flirting with and trying to 'loosen up'.  They were playing dangerously because the counselors were only 50 feet away from them.  They liked to test the waters.  Johnny was sick of them.  He didn’t want to spend any more time hanging around them.  He wanted to be with Daniel.  He heard the noise coming from the other group where he knew Daniel was at, being happy.   He started to pay attention to the conversation. 

“Ok…well what do I do?”  Daniel said allowing himself to be sat in the middle of a circle of girls.  The boys were on the outside of the circle laughing and teasing Daniel to get some action.  Daniel was curious as to what kind of ‘action’ he was supposed to be getting.  Someone handed him a large glass Pepsi bottle and told him to spin it.

“Spin it?”

“Yeah…put it on the ground and spin it.” Wayne said.

“Then what?”

“Then…whoever the bottle lands on…you have to kiss her.”  Jeff instructed him.

Daniel blushed.  He twisted the ring on his finger.  He shot his eyes over to the group where he knew Johnny was in its midst.  “I dunno about that guys.”

“Come on!!! You like kissing girls don’t you?”  Shouts were coming from the crowd. 

“Yeah…sure…I don’t have a problem with that.”  Daniel said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Then let’s go!”  There were laughing and cheering and clapping hands and Daniel was getting caught up in the excitement. 

He tried to find a smooth surface with all of the rocks and twigs and leaves.  About a half a dozen girls sat around looking anxiously back at him.  They all thought he was really cute and adorable with the dimple in his cheek and his big brown eyes that almost rivaled their own.  They loved the way he smiled.  Ali had made sure she positioned herself close to him, in case the bottle pointed to her.  She wasn’t shy to kiss him and as a matter of fact she wanted to make sure that she did.  She wasn’t going to let these other girls get a taste of what she had been after all day long.  She knew he couldn’t resist kissing her.  She smiled in expectation.  She couldn’t wait.  She was almost giddy.

Daniel let out an exasperated sigh.  He was being pressured and this wasn’t going to end well.  He just knew it.  He spun the bottle and it landed in the middle of the group, not really pointing at anyone. A collective groan was heard throughout the crowd.  Shouts of “DO IT AGAIN” rang out and Daniel hoped he could just keep stalling until they got bored.  They didn’t. 

He couldn’t really make out anyone in the shadows.  He had no idea which girl he would be kissing or how long he was supposed to kiss her.  He just wanted to get it over with.  One quick kiss and they could move on from him and he could save face.  He wanted to show everyone he could be a team player regardless.  He didn’t want to spend the rest of the weekend moping around and feeling sorry for himself.  If Johnny wanted to behave the way he did then he could just go ahead and do so.

He spun it again and it landed on someone this time.  Daniel recognized the high-pitched squeal.  ‘Oh no.’ he thought.  This seemed pretty much par for the course, typical.  He didn’t mind Ali.  He actually liked her.  He just wanted to keep it easy and friendly with her.  He didn’t want to get her hopes up.  He had seen how she was behaving toward him all day and then the thing with the lifesavers.  It only seemed as if he was getting her hopes way over the stratosphere as far as what they meant to one another.  Now he had to kiss her.

She scooched herself closer to Daniel in the middle of the circle.  The other girls were clearly upset, whining and disappointed but everyone soon turned to cheering to see the pair get close and actually kiss.  “USE TONGUE” Greg shouted out.  Daniel rolled his eyes.  He frowned into the darkness.

Daniel saw Ali’s excited, anxious face come closer to his.  It was illuminated by fire and moonlight and he could make out a few freckles on her nose.  She smiled in anticipation and he could see her chest rising and falling rapidly.  She was smiling and trying to put on a serious face.  She had to wipe her hand in front of her mouth to stop from grinning so hard. 

“We don’t have to do this you know.”  Daniel said trying one last attempt to back out of it.  He was smiling and nervously brushing a hand down her fuzzy sweater sleeve. 

“Oh…it’s ok Daniel…I don’t mind at all.”  Her voice breathy.  She smelled of citrus and marshmallows.  Daniel reached to pick out a leaf that had gotten tangled in her hair.  “Thanks.”

The crowd had begun to chant for them to kiss. It was getting louder and louder until someone motioned for them to be quiet.  The counselors and camp personnel were still in the area and it was about time for them all to pack it in.  They didn’t have much time left. 

Daniel swallowed hard.  They were both sitting Indian style in front of each other and had their hands on their laps.  Their knees were brushing together and Daniel decided to lean in and get it over with.  He had his eyes closed.  All of the sudden, he was being jumped.  Ali could no longer wait.  With the chanting and the nerves she decided just to go for it.  She flung her arms around Daniel’s shoulders and laid a wet, sloppy kiss on him.  He “MMMPPHED” in shock and felt her lips mashing onto his seeking for a way to get closer. 

He put his hands on her upper arms trying to ease her back from him, but she had a death grip and kept kissing him.  She moved her head trying to tease his lips open and he just kept his eyes closed trying to push her gently away from tackling him.  The crowd was going wild.  She started kissing tiny kisses on his cheeks and lips. 

“Ali…”  Daniel said trying to catch a breath. 

An even bigger shock came as a pair of hands came seemingly out of nowhere.  People were being knocked aside to shouts of “HEY WATCH IT…” “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”  The hands roughly shoved their way under Daniel’s armpits and he was being hauled and dragged off of Ali forcing him to stand up.  It felt like his arms were being wrenched out of their sockets.  “OUCH…HEY!!!”  He could barely squeak out.  He turned and saw one very livid, very pissed off Johnny Lawrence.  He was seething with rage.  He didn’t say a word but grabbed Daniel’s hand and pulled him out of the circle away from the crowing and crooning crowd that had now gasped in shock at Ali being tossed to the side and Daniel being hauled away into the darkness.

Johnny didn’t say a word as he pulled and tugged Daniel along into the outer edge of the woods. 

“Johnny…I can explain.”  Daniel tried.  “Johnny…talk to me.”  His arm had begun to hurt, the grip on his hand was like a vice.  He was being pulled along a safe distance away from the lake and anyone else that may happen to be walking by. 

Johnny flipped Daniel around until he was pressed up against a large pine tree.  The bark scrapped against his skin and Daniel winced.  He had never seen Johnny look this way.  He wasn’t afraid, but he wanted Johnny to say something, anything…yell at him.  He knew he was wrong.  Johnny looked at him a split second the fire lighting up his ice blue eyes. 

“Joh….” Daniel said trying to put his hands on Johnny’s forearms. He was cut off by lips pressing unforgivingly onto his own. 

“Nnnghhh” Was all he could manage.  Johnny was kissing him desperately.  Daniel was giving in instantly.  He breathed out and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s shoulders. Hands coming up to play in his hair, running his fingers through, trying to calm the boy who was trying to eat his face off.  His body relaxed as much as it could being trapped up against the tree. 

“Mmmm…Johnny…slow down.”  Daniel said as Johnny eased back a little to breathe, biting and nipping his bottom lip.  Daniel moved his head with the kiss and Johnny began to lick and tease his lower lip, sighing and gasping into his mouth when Daniel opened it to let him in.

Johnny kissed him to kiss away every little feel and taste of that Barbie girl out of Daniel’s head.  Daniel wouldn’t even remember her name when he was done with him. He wanted to fill Daniel’s senses, touch, taste, sight and sound with everything ‘him’. 

“Tell me you didn’t like it.”  He demanded. 

“I didn’t…you know I didn’t.”  Daniel gasped his words out as Johnny grabbed his hips and pulled them roughly against his own. He started to grind at a slow, maddeningly seductive pace.  

He began working his way down Daniel’s jawline, licking and tasting and teasing and Daniel was dizzy with desire for him.

“Tell me you want my kisses more.”  He said near his ear.

“I want _you_ more…” Daniel could barely stand up against the tree.  All the tension and hurt feelings of the day melting away from him like ice to pool around his feet, leaving him weak and wobbly in the knees.

Johnny’s mouth came back to claim his and they shared the deepest, passionate, dizzying spellbinding kiss they had shared to date.  “Johnny…” Daniel moaned his name a tear forming in his eye.

They hugged each other close their faces buried in each other’s necks.  It felt like such a relief and a weight lifted to be close to one another, forgiving each other for the day of hell they spent apart. 

“I’m sorry…” Johnny said, pulling back to look at him in the moonlight. 

Daniel reached up to push strands of his blonde bangs back into place.  “Don’t…there’s no need to be…it’s just been a very long day…I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“It’s just…I love you…” Johnny stuttered, bringing his face back to Daniel’s.  Daniel smiled and kissed his nose.

“I know you do…you goof.” 

“I don’t want you smiling at anyone but me.”

“I know.”

“I don’t want these lips for anyone else but my own.”  He said, touching them with the tips of his fingers, kissing them softly.

“Yes, Johnny.”

“Tell me you love me.”

“With all of my heart.”

Johnny smiled, relieved.  His heart felt a different kind of pain it had been feeling all day.  It was a swelling and it felt as if it might burst from its chest.

“I don’t want to do this camp thing, anymore.”  Daniel said laughing and resting his forehead against Johnny’s.

“I know what you mean.” 

“We can’t be alone.”  He heard the whistle blowing off in the distance signaling it was time for everyone to call it a day. He knew they would be separated unable to be as close as they were now.

“We can.”

“How?”

“At midnight.  We can meet down there by the lake.”

“But…Johnny?”

“There’s no buts…come on…we can be alone…and then I can really show you how much I’ve missed you.  He said thrusting his hips sharply into Daniel’s with emphasis.

“Mmmm. You make a very compelling argument.”  Daniel moaned at the hardness that was destroying all logical thought in his brain.  

“Let’s go before I change my mind here.” 

“Yeah…I really don’t want dirt in my hair…and…everywhere else…if you know what I mean.”  He said waggling his eyebrows. 

“Why…Mr. LaRusso…is your mind in the gutter again?” Johnny said easing back and extending his hand to Daniel bringing it up to his mouth to kiss the ring on his finger.  “Thank you for this…” He said rubbing his fingers around the ring and linking his hand with Daniel’s. 

Daniel blushed.  He squeezed Johnny’s hand.  “You make me think about a lot of things.”  He said with a suggestive tone.  He smiled and pulled Johnny along with him back to camp.


	12. Camping Trip - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet at midnight...a beautiful night alone in the dark :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I needed a little time alone with my sweet and innocent boys. There's been a lot of "in too deep" talk lately...and I just wanted to remember that these two love each other. Sigh...I'mma go to bed with these thoughts tonight...
> 
> Be happy and remember The Karate Kid and Cobra Kai is something to ENJOY!! 
> 
> LOVE TO ALL!!

 

They stumbled back to their cabin in the cover of darkness.  Other kids were making their way back from the lake.  It was lights out and the counselors were making sure that there were no stragglers left behind.  They had another busy day ahead of them.  Johnny had his arm slung over Daniel’s shoulder and they would stop every few feet to kiss each other and remind themselves how much they loved the other and how happy they were to be with one another.  Johnny smiled down at Daniel.  His eyes were so dark and deep, he thought he could be lost in them if he dared to stare too long.

“Did I tell you how handsome you were tonight?”  He said pausing before the cabin door.  He reached up to brush Daniel’s bangs away from his forehead.

“Yeah...I told you I’d surprise you one day…” Daniel said breathless from all of the kisses he had been making up for.  Johnny looked down at his forest green polo shirt and khaki pants in the lamplight above their cabin door.  

“You should try and dress like this more often.” Johnny’s eyes sparkled.  He couldn’t see but he could tell that Daniel was blushing.

“For you, I will.”  Daniel said his back pressed against the cabin, Johnny’s hands on either side of his head.  He loved being ‘trapped’ inside Johnny’s arms. “I can’t wait until midnight.”  He said looking shyly up into Johnny’s eyes, full of meaning.

“Mmm..”  Johnny breathed through his lips.  He was becoming desperate.  “A couple of hours.”  He nosed Daniel’s hair, breathing him in.  “Get some rest...it’s going to be a long night.”  He winked at him and opened the door to their cabin.  The had forgotten how they must have looked to others.

Daniel smiling and laughing, walking in with Johnny’s hands around hips, closely pressed against him, stopped short and felt Johnny bump into him.  It was like all sound stopped in the room.  Boys who had been laughing and carrying on, including Johnny’s group came to a sudden halt as they took note of the disheveled appearance of the two boys who were clearly all over each other.  Johnny dropped his hands and took a step away and Daniel gulped as he felt a hundred pairs of eyes on them both.  

“Uh...hey...fellas.”  He said trying to play it off.

“What the fuck is this shit??”  Dutch said pushing his way past the rest of the stunned looking boys.  

Johnny had had about enough.  He was tired of hiding behind everything.  It was what it looked like and he was tired of pretending.  Especially around guys who were only pretending to be his friends.

“What does it look like?”  He said stepping in front of Daniel, staring Dutch down.  

“You don’t want me to tell you what it looks like.”  Dutch said sneering and trying to push his way past Johnny to get to Daniel.  “You turned him into this!!”  He said lunging at the smaller boy.  Daniel jumped back looking at the other boy in shock.  

“I...turned him into what?”  Daniel said, straightening out his shirt and putting his hair back into place.

“Ever since he saw you that day at school, he hasn’t been the same.”  Tommy said, piping in.  He went around Johnny and shoved Daniel on the arm.  

“Don’t touch him!”  Johnny turned and snarled at Tommy.  

“Hey...what is with you, man?  Bobby said stepping up to Johnny.  “We were just trying to show you that you were making a big mistake if you think it was ok getting sweet on LaRusso.”

“Yeah...it’s like what?  Are you into dudes, now?”  Jimmy said making a disgusted face behind the rest of them.  He didn’t want to think about Johnny like that.

“So what if I am...and I’m not into _dudes…_ Jimmy…”  He said with emphasis.

“Then what the fuck is this?”  Dutch said back in his face.  “I ain’t hanging around with no fags.”  

“I didn’t ask you to.”  Johnny said deathly quiet.  “And don’t you EVER call us that again.”  He left no room for discussion in the tone of his voice.

Pretty soon they had drawn an audience.  Ryan, Colin, Greg, Brad, Chip, Jeff, Wayne and Drew had come up behind Daniel and they all had their hands on their hips staring at the five other boys that seemed to be outnumbered.  “I think you owe Daniel and his friend an apology.”  Ryan said.  He was the tallest of them all and was hovering over the other boys looking menacingly at Dutch. Dutch was not intimidated, but he did back off.  

“We’re done.”  He said pointing a finger in Johnny’s face.  His face was red and Johnny didn’t back off.  He was hurt that it had all been a waste of his time.  He knew he should have spent the day by Daniel’s side.  At least he had gotten closure. “Whatever you say, man.”  

About five counselors came in at that time and saw the crowd of people gathering.  They all started barking orders and pushing everyone to their bunks to get to bed.  Lights out meant lights out.  Daniel was shoved with a bunch of the other boys over to his bunk.  He tried to catch Johnny’s eyes but he was being shoved back to his own area.  No one wanted him around their bunks though.  They gave him a cold shoulder as he flopped down on his bunk and tuned out the sound of the others talking loudly and cursing at him.  He was going to leave tomorrow and he was taking Daniel with him.  They couldn’t make him stay if he didn’t want to.  He looked over at Daniel on the other side of the room.  He was sitting on the edge of his bunk, the boys surrounding him and talking to him.  He was glad that Daniel had made some friends while they were out here.  He rolled over on his side and faced the wall.  He stared at it until he fell asleep.

Daniel awoke to his name being whispered softly.  “Daniel…”  He didn’t know how long he had been asleep or when he finally fell asleep with all the chaos that had happened.  He was so very proud of Johnny standing up for them both.  Now that the secret was out, he didn’t know what turn their lives would take.  He was happy to know that throughout whatever happened next they would face it together.  He had studied the ring on his finger, twisting it in the darkness as he thought about how much it meant to him.  His new friends had asked him tentative questions about what was going on, but they were miles more accepting than those jerks that had once been Johnny’s.  In fact, a couple of them shared that they had similar feelings about themselves, and that there was nothing to be ashamed of.  If you were or if you weren’t it didn’t bother them.  Daniel smiled and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Daniel groggily muttered in his sleep.  “Wha..what?”  He opened his bleary eyes to see a dark shadow hovering in front of him.  

“C’mon, Bambi...it’s midnight.”  A hesitant, nervous voice said from the darkness.

“Oh...ok…” Daniel accepted the hand that was held out to him in the shadows.  Johnny practically glowed, angelic in the moonlight coming in from the cabin windows.  Daniel thought he was dreaming.  He let Johnny lead him out of the cabin, past the snoring, sleeping boys.  He laced his fingers with Daniel’s finding them warm and steady.

He lead Daniel down the path to the lake.  There were light posts that provided small pools of yellow light as they snuck away through the darkness.  Daniel let Johnny pull him along, he was listening to the sounds of the night.  Crickets chirping,  Locusts calling.  An owl in the distance.  He trusted Johnny not to let them get hurt out there alone in the dark.  Johnny urged them along.  It seemed like he was a different creature out here in the open woods.  Like he was meant to be one with nature.  Daniel didn’t care as long as he was with him.

They found a spot along the bank of the river and spread out a towel that Johnny had brought with him.  Daniel stopped to look at the sky in awe.  “Look…” he said turning Johnny’s face away from his eyes, the only things he had been staring at since he lay the towel out.  They both looked at the biggest, fullest moon lighting up the night’s sky with millions of twinkling stars.  It was a magnificent sight.  Wisps of pale clouds moved across the sky, but not enough to block out the moon’s glow.  It lit up the area and bathed it in white light. A soft breeze was blowing through the trees.  Daniel was used to the city.  He had never seen something so breathtaking in all his life.  He turned back to Johnny who had still been looking at him.

“What?” He said smiling nervously.  Johnny’s intent gaze was studying his face, his eyes.

“Are you happy?”

Daniel looked at Johnny and saw expectant anticipation on his face.  He knew then that Johnny didn’t mean just at that moment, but for always.  He could see that the conversation from earlier was still troubling him. He put a hand to Johnny’s cheek and sighed when the older boy turned his face into it closing his eyes.

“Johnny...I have never been happier.”  Daniel said, reassuring him.  “These past few months have been an amazing time for me.  I never expected to move here when I was lost and alone and scared in my life and then find someone who makes me feel as special as you do.  Who loves me as much as you.  I have never been more in love.”  He said wrapping his arms around Johnny’s middle and squeezing him tightly.  He pressed his ear to Johnny’s chest listening to his heartbeat.  

Johnny smiled, relieved.  In the past couple of months he had been unsure about a lot of things.  What his feelings meant.  Why he felt the way he did.  What had happened between them on this long and torturous day only proved one thing to him.  That he didn’t want to fight his feelings.  That he was solid and certain that this was meant to be between the two of them.  He wanted to be as close as he could be to Daniel and his feelings scared him, how deep he wanted to go.  He still was uncertain if the boy holding him now, felt the same.  He ruffled his hair lightly.  

“Want to swim?”

“What?!!”  

“Yeah!  Let’s go for a swim...we can swim out to the dock and lay out there for a while.  I’d like that.”

“But, Johnny...that water is probably freezing!  We’d get our clothes wet...and then what?”  Daniel said fretting and making excuses.  

Johnny laughed.  “Who said anything about clothes?”

Daniel looked at him, shocked.  Johnny had already started taking off his shirt.  “You’re kidding, right?”  

“Nope.”

Daniel watched in disbelief as Johnny continued to disrobe.  “Well…?” He said motioning towards Daniel’s clothes.  

“You’re insane.”

“The jury’s still out...get them off, LaRusso.”  He said grinning widely.  He started going after him like he would do it himself if he didn’t start soon.

“Ok...OK!!”  Daniel said batting his hands away, laughing giddily.  “I can’t believe you’re talking me into this.  He removed his shirt and started shivering.  “It’s SO cold!!”

“It’s not...stop being a baby!”  Johnny said rubbing some feeling into his arms and slipping off his underwear.

“Underwear...too?”  Daniel said swallowing hard, unable to pull his eyes away.  

“Why not...there’s noone out here...and it’s been awhile...since I’ve seen you…”  He came closer putting his hands on Daniel’s pants, hovering over his button.  

“Ok...but turn around.”  Daniel said modestly.  

Johnny barked a laugh.  “Now who’s the insane one?”  He shook his head turning his back.  Daniel quickly took off the remainder of his clothes and melded into the shadows.  

“Really, Daniel?”  Johnny said searching for his hand and dragging him to the water’s edge.  “Are you ready?”

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.”  He screeched as the cold water hit his skin.  Johnny was one to rip the bandaid off and dove into the dark waters.  He popped up a few feet away.  He let out a loud cry as the water his his bones.  “Come on, Daniel...you’ll be fine!”  

“Yeah…” He muttered to himself.  “Fish biting my ass...who knows what I’m stepping on.  The things I do for love.”  He flapped his arms around him and walked his way into the water until it got too deep and swam over to the boy treading water in the moonlight.

“See...isn’t this great?!”  Johnny said swimming circles around his reluctant boyfriend.  Daniel tread water and watched Johnny cavort and dive under and pop up in different places.  He popped up once in front of him splashing him with water.

“Do that again, and I go back.”  Daniel said splashing him back.  He kicked away from him and went to the dock in the middle of the lake.  

Daniel climbed the ladder and flopped onto his back on the old wooden boards.  He was shaking with the cold but it was a warm night and he soon started to feel the warmth if he didn’t move.  The sky was absolutely never-ending.  He felt like he was falling upwards into its vastness.  He felt the dock tip with Johnny’s weight and the wet body falling down next to him.  They both lay there for a long while looking up into the sky.  Daniel reached over and took Johnny’s hand in his own.  No words were needed.  

They don’t know who started what and when but eventually, they both came together in a tangle of limbs.  Slow and mesmerizing, quickly turned into desperate and ardent.  Clingy and urgent.  They each whispered secrets of their hearts to one another as ribbons of pleasure and pain were driven into wet flesh and hands sought to bring each other to the brink. Johnny attempted to cross another bridge by entering Daniel when he could no longer hold back his need.  Daniel pulled back, panting.  “I’m not sure.”  He said kissing Johnny’s mouth, bringing him back with kisses soft and sad.  

“I’m sorry…”  Johnny said, pulling Daniel close and holding him tightly against him, fighting the waves threatening to take him over.

“Don’t be.”  Daniel smiled mischievously and rolled the two of them back into the water.  Johnny cried out in shock.  “That oughta cool you down!”  Daniel said laughing as he popped back up to the surface.  He was shaking in the water but it Johnny’s reaction was priceless.

Daniel started swimming away when Johnny got a look in his eye.  “Oh no you don’t!”  He said, crying out as Johnny grabbed him and pulled him close to his chest.  They both kicked their legs keeping each other a float.  “That wasn’t very nice.”  Johnny said nibbling Daniel’s neck, working his way down the side to where he knew his favorite spot was.  Daniel wrapped his arms around Johnny’s shoulders as he twirled them slowly around kissing and teasing him.  

“Yeah...what are you gonna do about it?”  He said boldly brushing himself against Johnny’s leg.  Johnny whimpered and bit his lip.  

“I love you, Daniel.”  He said, the moonlight on the water, making it the most perfect moment.

“I love you, Jonathan Lawrence.”  Daniel said with all seriousness.  “But I’m freezing my ass off...can we please go back?”

Johnny laughed and nodded his head.  “Hell yeah!”  He said, starting to swim back.  

They both reached the shore and wished they had built a fire.  But they knew they would be caught immediately.  They went to where their towels and clothes should have been and they stopped and looked.  

“Didn’t we leave them…”

“Yeah...I thought they were right here!”  

They searched the area and there was no sign of their clothes.  They were out in the middle of the woods, in the dark, wet and with no clothes.  “Well...so much for this turning out to be a happy ending.”  Johnny muttered looking around for a few leaves.  Daniel covered himself as best as he could, looking around for the culprit.  It was going to be a long walk back to the camp.


	13. Follow You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some news for Johnny makes some decisions very hard to make. How will Daniel react? What will happen to them in the very near future??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! This is the next to the last chapter of this FLUFFY little BUNNIES Tale!! The FLUFF has turned to ANGST in this chapter...OH NOES!! I have TRULY EMPjoyed writing this story and don't want to see it end :( There is a happy ending waiting just around the corner <3 
> 
> Thank you to Pinkshipper for the AMAZING Artwork for the cover of this story!!! Go and support her work in Tumblr...if you don't already ;)
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos and SHARING the LOVE!!!

_**Stay with me,** _  
_**My love I hope you'll always be** _  
_**Right here by my side if ever I need you** _  
_**Oh my love** _

The bus ride back home from Camp Crystal Cove was strained and an awkward silence had fallen over most of the students. 

A blonde and brunette head pressed closely together in contentment in a seat all of their own in the middle of the bus.  The both sighed in unison at the realization that a horrible weekend was finally over. 

_“Ali…what are you doing here?”_

_“The question should be…what are YOU doing here?”  Ali said her arms folded, looking at the two naked boys in front of her trying their best to block embarrassing parts of their anatomies._

_“Give us our clothes back.”  Johnny said without any further words.  He had started shaking and could tell that Daniel was trying to hold back, rocking from foot to foot.  He was looking at Ali with disappointment._

_“Why should I?”  Ali said puffing up in anger and turning it towards Johnny.  “You know you come out here and you steal my boyfriend away from me and you have the nerve to be rude!”_

_“Ste…Steal YOUR boyfriend away from you?”  Johnny said laughing and putting his hands on his hips.  He had just about enough of this shitty camping trip.  This was the icing on the cake._

_“Ali…” Daniel said sympathetically._

_“Don’t you dare, Daniel!”  Ali said with tears in her eyes._

_“What do you want me to say?”  Daniel said putting a hand on Johnny’s arm.  He indicated with his eyes that he should try to cover up. Johnny rolled his back._

_“I thought we were having a good time together!!  And then I followed you out here and find all of this…”  she said waving her hand in Johnny’s general direction._

_“Ali…I’m sorry if I in any way led you to believe that you and I might be together.”  Ali looked away from him.  She didn’t want to see the pity in his eyes.  She was tougher than that.  “Can we just please get our clothes back?”_

_“Sure…you can have your clothes back.” She looked at them both with a smirk on her face._

_“Finally…where are they!” Johnny said impatiently._

_She shrugged and turned to walk away.  “I thought they were lost so I put them in the lost and found.”_

_“You did WHAT?!” Both boys said in unison.  Daniel had to hold Johnny back from putting his hands on her._

_“Don’t ever talk to me again, Daniel LaRusso.”  She said and huffed back to her cabin._

_Needless to say it was a very uncomfortable walk back to their cabin.  Daniel and Johnny had scratched themselves on so many tree limbs, sticks, bushes and things that were in their path.  Their feet were getting numerous cuts from stepping on rocks and sticks, not to mention getting feasted on by the mosquitoes._

_“I’m gonna kill her.” Johnny grumbled.  He itched and scratched various places on his body._

_“Well…it’s over.  I think she understands our feelings now.”  Daniel said putting a hand gently on Johnny’s shoulder.  “Let’s just get to our bunks and get some sleep…we’ll worry about it tomorrow.”_

_The next day it seemed like everyone had chosen to avoid both of the boys.  No one talked to them, no one looked at them.  Ali was purposely making a show of not having anything to do with them.  She would put herself in their line of sight then look at them coolly and stick her nose in the air and stomp away.  Daniel didn’t know what to say, so he just watched her and tended to his many cuts and scratches that were all over his arms and legs.  Johnny seemed to be in a sour mood as well and the day passed worse than the previous one did._

_Johnny’s former friends fared no better.  They went out of their way to shout obscenities at them and laugh and mock them at every turn.  Daniel almost got into a fist fight with Bobby again, he had had just about enough of him singling him out.  They were both sent to their bunks for a “time out” and he and Daniel pretty much had a staring contest as to who was going to break the other first._

Now they were on their way back home and were finally able to breathe.  Johnny was studying Daniel’s hand and twisting the ring on his finger.  Daniel was just content to sit with Johnny quietly and enjoy his warmth.  They still didn’t touch each other as much as they would have liked to.  Johnny wanted to pull Daniel close and cuddle him, putting his head under his chin, he just didn’t want to put up with the bullshit that would result from those actions.  He couldn’t wait to get off of the bus.  He needed to get Daniel someplace and pick up where they had left off the night before. 

“I’m sorry this weekend was such a hassle.”  He said risking a kiss to Daniel’s forehead. 

“It’s ok, man…I think we learned a lot about each other.”  He said groaning and shaking his head.

“Yeah…like what it feels like to be picking thorns out of our asses for two hours.”  Johnny said laughing.  Daniel joined in. 

“Well…technically I didn’t pick anything out of your ass…”

“You’re a wise ass…have I told you that before?”

“Can we leave our asses out of this?”  Daniel said tickling Johnny’s ribs. 

They spent the next twenty minutes trying to insert the word ass in to every sentence they spoke.  The bus finally came to a stop at the school yard.  It was mid-morning on Monday.  The same parents were there waiting on their teens to hop off the bus to take them home.  Johnny offered to give Daniel a ride back to his apartment and Daniel agreed, but when he looked out of the window, he saw his mom’s station wagon idling at the curb.  He sighed and looked at Johnny. 

“I’ll call you later, ok?”

“Out of the way…Fairy Patrol…”  Dutch and Tommy pushed past them in the aisle almost shoving Daniel into Ali’s lap as she was putting her things away again.  They laughed like it was the funniest thing they had ever come up with.  Johnny rushed up to shove Dutch before he even made it off of the bus.  Dutch turned around and faced off with him.  “What are you gonna do, Lawrence…huh?”  The bus got quieter. 

“You’re not worth it, Dutch…but don’t you ever lay another finger on Daniel or I will end you.”

Daniel looked down at Ali, trying to pull himself away from her.  She shoved him hard, frowning her displeasure at him and pushed past him out of her seat.  “Don’t touch me!”  She yelled in his face.  Daniel let her pass.  He didn’t say anything to her, but held his hands up in a surrendering move.

“Whatever you say…” 

He went to stand behind Johnny who was continuing to stare threateningly at Dutch.  “Johnny…let’s just go alright?”  Daniel reached for his hand and moved toward the bus entrance.  He pulled Johnny along with him.

Lucille was pacing in front of her car when she saw Daniel getting off of the bus.  He immediately dropped Johnny’s hand and head over to her.  Johnny watched him hug his mother and her pull back to look at him and smile brightly.  He walked over to them and she turned to give him a hug too.  “Did you boys have a good time?”  They both looked at each other.  Daniel laughed.  “What’s for lunch, Ma?”

\------

Two hours later, Johnny was standing in the middle of his living room.  He held a piece of paper in his hands.  It was clutched tightly in his fist.  He looked at his mother and Sid.  His mother was sitting on the couch looking up at her son.  She reached out to touch him but he flinched away from her. 

“I thought you’d be excited about this, darling.”  She said with a tear in her eye.  “It’s the most wonderful thing that could happen to you.  To our family.”  She turned to look at Sid for confirmation.  He sat stiffly in his wing backed chair.  He held his ever-present checkbook in his hand tapping it against the arm of the chair.  “Your father and I…”

“Stepfather…”

“Yes…I know….but he and I feel that this is the opportunity you have been needing to make something out of yourself.  Your grades have been impeccable and it was of your own doing that has got you accepted.  I’m so very proud of you!” 

“Are you sure he had nothing to do with it?” He said looking over at the man who lorded over the funding and the decisions of the family, whether he had a say in it or not. 

“I may have pulled a few strings.”

“I didn’t ask you to do that.”

“Yes…but you haven’t asked me to do much of anything to secure your future.  What is it exactly you were planning on doing with your life?”

“Well…I think I should be the one who has a say in what happens to my life, and what I do with it.  I don’t think I’d ever agree to go clear across country and be away from Da…I mean my mother for this amount of time.”  He looked down once again at the acceptance letter from Princeton University. 

“I know it seems a long way from home…” Laura began with a small cough.  Johnny looked at her, his lips trembling.  Thoughts were careening through his brain.  It was all he could do to keep his composure. 

“Can I just go to my room, please?” 

“You can do what you like, but hear me out.  You will be going to Princeton this fall.  You won’t get another opportunity like this.  You need to straighten that ass of yours out and get serious.  You breezed through high school, you’re not going to do the same in college.  You can go to your room and think about it.”  Sid said with finality.  The case was closed. 

Johnny grit his teeth, ready to get in the old man’s face if he had to.  The only reason he held back was because his mother was in the room and his mother didn’t want any more fighting between the two of them.  He always tried to keep the peace when his mother was concerned.  The paper he held in his hand was crunched so hard, that it was cutting into his skin.  His mother took it from his hand and smoothed it out.  “I want to frame this, darling.  I’m so proud of you.”  She repeated. She stood up to give him a hug.  He couldn’t hug her back. 

He lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling.  He allowed his tears to flow freely.  Alone in his room.  He didn’t know what to think first. Every time he tried a train of thought, Daniel’s beautiful face appeared before his eyes.  Smiling and laughing. He tried to think about how it would be good for the both of them if he had an education and a plan for the future.  The smell of Daniel’s skin invaded his memories.  He remembered breathing in the fragrance of his hair.  He rolled over onto his side and let out a quiet sob.  He was trying his best to be a man about the situation, but he could find no easy way to rationalize that he would be miles and miles and miles away from his home and the one that he loved.  He looked at the calendar by his bedside.  September was only a couple of months away.  The next few weeks would be about graduating high school, making arrangements, packing up his house and starting a new life in a new state.  His world was crashing around him.  He didn’t want this.  He hated this.  It was too much to ask of him right now.  He fell into a troubled sleep.  His breath hitched from over crying. 

Daniel called his house around six that evening.  He wanted to talk to Johnny.  He wanted to just see how he was recovering from the camping trip.  He himself had a long talk with his mother and spent most of the day watching T.V. and reading a book.  He wanted to give Johnny a chance to settle in.  He wouldn’t mind if they got together that night for some time together before going back to school the next day.  He said hello to Mrs. Lawrence and waited patiently while she called her son down to talk to him in the kitchen. 

“Hello…” 

“Hey…”

Johnny picked at a crack in the door frame where the paint was beginning to peel.  He didn’t really know what to say.  Hearing Daniel’s voice opened up the new wound in his heart and he had to hold himself back from losing it again. 

“What’s the matter?”  Daniel could hear his erratic breathing over the phone.

“Nothin…what are you doing?”

“Just wondering about you…I thought you might call me or something you know…just maybe hang out before tomorrow.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea right now.”  He said barely getting the words out of his mouth.  He had come to a really tough decision when he was sleeping.  He figured it would be the only way.  There could be no other solution for what he was about to do.  He kept his words short and blunt.  He couldn’t offer anymore without wanting to scream at the unfairness of it all.

“Oh…well…I mean…that’s ok…we can see each other tomorrow at school.”  Daniel said brightly, he was getting really confused at how cold Johnny sounded to him all of the sudden. 

“I…I don’t think that such a good Idea either….”

“What??” Daniel was now fully alarmed.  “Johnny…what…what’s going on?” 

“I think we should break up.”  Johnny said and hung up the phone quickly.  He turned to see his mother standing there in the doorway with her arms folded.  She finally understood why her son was not more excited about the prospects of his future.

She held out her arms to him and he went to her and gathered her up in his arms and cried. 

_**In your arms,** _  
_**I feel so safe and so secure** _  
_**Everyday is such a perfect day to spend** _  
_**Alone with you** _

_**I will follow you will you follow me** _


	14. Follow Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Johnny together forever. The FLUFF has returned. A FLUFFY ending for two soft and lovely boys!!
> 
> Chapter Song - Follow You, Follow Me - Genesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAY I DID IT!!! I finished another one!!! I'm so PLEASED that this one turned out such a fluffy sweet, cavity inducing fluffy angst fluff-fest. Have I said that enough??
> 
> I REALLY appreciate everyone's support in this!! I have EMPjoyed writing it sooo much!! 
> 
> Please comment below and let me KNOW what you think! I can NOW focus on reading fics and commenting...I have plenty of plot bunnies waiting on me to work on...so I'm EXCITED to get to them at some point....THANK YOU SO MUCH Everyone!! You all make writing FUN!!!

  
_**With the dark,** _  
_**Oh I see so very clearly now** _  
_**All my fears are drifting by me so slowly now** _  
_**Fading away...** _

  
Daniel lay awake in his bed that night, staring up at the ceiling. He had gone over a hundred different scenarios all of them made absolutely no sense as to what had gotten into Johnny earlier that day.

  
_"I think we should break up..."_ It was like a harsh blow to his stomach. An unexpected gut punch that sent him reeling. What had happened? He turned on his side and put his fist to his mouth and bit back a scream that had been rising in his throat. He tried not to cry...there had to be some sort of explanation for all of this.

  
He looked at the ring on his finger in the shadows, the pale moonlight bathing the room in a white glow. It glinted off of the onyx band and reminded Daniel of all the memories that were created around the band. The boy with the floppy blond hair and the warm blue eyes. The ones that looked at him and searched his soul. "NO!" Daniel said aloud. "I'm not going to give up this easy. I don't know what I did or what happened, but I know something is wrong. He wouldn't do this to me!"

  
He sat up in his bed, wiping the tears away in his eyes. Now wasn't the time to cry. Now was the time to act. He put on his clothes and pulled on his red jacket, zipping it half-way up. He threw on some sneakers and eased out into the hallway. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 11 o'clock at night. He passed his mother's silent bedroom door. He knew she would be in there sleeping. She was supposed to be at work early in the morning. He would be back in the house well before she woke up. He just needed to know. It was eating him up inside. When he left Johnny that afternoon, everything seemed to be ok. Like nothing had changed. They had promised each other that they would start thinking about what to do after graduation. They had to make plans. Daniel thought that's what they were deciding to do...Now it looked as if Johnny didn't want to include him in any plans. It made Daniel almost sick to his stomach.

  
He exited his house in the dark of night. He didn't have a way to get over to Johnny's house other than the old beat up bicycle he still had. He had only been over to Johnny's house a handful of times since knowing him. He knew it was pretty far away to Encino Hills. He sighed. It was worth it. He just had to know. He couldn't sleep well anyways knowing that the one he loved might never look at him again. He got on his bike and began furiously peddling out his fears and worries as he made his way in the dark shadows of the night to his boyfriend's house. He refused to accept that Johnny was done with him. He was going to make him see that that would be a huge mistake for the both of them.

  
\------

  
Johnny was not sleeping either. He was pacing the floor of his bedroom. His mind was racing. How could he hurt him like that? How could he face those soulful brown eyes that seemed to read his heart before he even spoke. The way they lit up when he entered a room or was near him. He thought of his innocence. The way he smiled. He knew his smile was genuine when the dimple showed. He loved that dimple as a special thing that only belonged to him. How could he go on without Daniel by his side? His mind traveled to Princeton. Princeton...that hated place. A million miles away as far as he was concerned. Princeton where his future began and his life ended. He didn't want to think about it. He wanted to think about finding a way to stay. Everything seemed impossible to him now. He ran his hand through his hair and pulled it, trying to tug away the images of what Daniel must be feeling now. What was he going to do when he saw him at school the next day? How could he face him now? He had to avoid him. Plain and simple. He knew if he saw him just once it would all be over. It was tearing him up on the inside. He wanted to scream against the injustice.

  
In less than a month...he would be gone.

  
_**I can say** _  
_**The night is long but you are here** _  
_**Close at hand, oh I'm better for the smile you give** _  
_**And while I live...** _

  
Pebbles tapped against the window. At first the sound was foreign to Johnny as he tossed and turned. He groaned and looked at the alarm clock beside his bed. It was a little over midnight. The light tapping sound hit his window again and Johnny saw the small circular objects hit the pane. He cocked his head to the side and went to the window to look out and below to the shadows on the ground. The moonlight lit up the area shining brightly into the window when Daniel stepped out from the shadows to peer up at Johnny from the ground. Johnny could see his face and his haunted eyes silently pleading for him to come outside and meet him. He hesitantly waved at Johnny and Johnny acknowledged with a slight nod of his head.

  
Five minutes later both boys were standing in front of each other in the dark, shadows of the trees playing over their features.

  
"Johnny..."

  
Johnny turned away from him. He couldn't bear to look at Daniel, trembling and sweaty from riding his bike and fear.

  
"You shouldn't be here, LaRusso."

  
"So I'm LaRusso now?" Daniel said a hitch in his voice. Johnny didn't answer.

  
"What have I done?"

  
"Nothing."

  
"Look at me." Daniel said, taking a step toward him.

  
"Don't..."

  
"I just rode my bike over three miles to find out what was the matter...the least you can do is turn to face me, man. Tell me something." Daniel said beginning to pace and wave his hands in the air.

  
"Shouldn't have done that." Johnny muttered, clenching his fists.

  
"I'm sorry..." Daniel began sarcastically. "But when the person I love starts acting like a tremendous asshole, I just feel it necessary to come over and find out the meaning behind all his bullshit."

  
"You don't know anything!"

  
"Newsflash! I DON'T know anything!! Why don't you explain it to me? Explain to me why I'm getting dumped. What the hell did I do, Johnny?" Daniel pushed Johnny on the shoulder to turn him around to face him, but Johnny shrugged his hand off and started walking away. He went to the edge of his yard and put his hand up on a hanging tree branch from the large elms that dotted the lawn. Tears were falling from his lashes. He couldn't stand it much longer.

  
"Please...just leave." He whispered, barely audible.

  
Daniel tried a different tactic. He knew something was drastically wrong here. Johnny was not talking to him. He wasn't looking at him. He had never done this before. He noticed the tenseness in his shoulders. The way he refused to turn and look at him.

  
"I know I must have done something, Johnny. I don't know what it was...but..." Daniel was growing desperate. His voice had a slight whine to the end of it like he couldn't hold back his emotions any longer. "I'll do anything. I'm sorry for whatever it was that I done. Please. Just don't, don't break up with me."

  
"You didn't do anything, Daniel." Johnny said his back to him still. He ground out the words through gritted teeth.

  
"Then...why? I mean...I can change. If you don't want me to be around you so much...if you need your space...I can give it to you..." He tried to make light of it. "I mean...I know I can be a nag sometimes...maybe I nagged you too much. Was that it? I just thought we were close...ya know...that I could tell you what I thought...but if I...I mean if I'm so much of a burden...I mean...I could..."

  
Johnny whirled around and faced him then. He couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't take Daniel's putting himself down. Johnny had placed him high on a pedestal and he wouldn't stand for Daniel blaming himself for his problems.

  
"NO!! Daniel...god..." He looked back at him, helpless. His fists clenched. His lips trembling fighting back his tears. He wanted to just pull Daniel to him and forget everything that happened that day. "Stop blaming all of this on YOU!"

  
Daniel startled at Johnny's abruptness. He charged over to him and gripped him by the arms. "Can't you see. It's my fault. I just don't want to be with you anymore. I can't...I can't love you!" He shoved Daniel away from him and turned back toward his house. "Don't come by again." He left Daniel standing in the middle of his yard, his mouth hanging open, shaking.

  
Johnny went in his house and leaned against the closed door. He let his tears flow. He punched the wall beside him and went to his room, putting on his headphones and blasting his music until he was able to tune out the world.

  
\-------

  
Two weeks later at graduation, Lucille was adjusting Daniel's tie and smoothing down his gown. She looked at him proudly, but noticed that her son was not the same boy she had left at the camp those few weeks ago. He came back changed...and now he was starting to scare her. He looked like he had lost weight. His eyes had heavy dark circles underneath them and he was always agitated. The worried mom in her noticed these things. Right now he was fidgeting on his feet. Flighty. He paused long enough when she put her hands on his shoulders. "What is it my darling boy? What's happened?"

  
"Nothing, Ma...it's nothing." He said avoiding her eyes. His eyes scanned the crowd darting everywhere, constantly searching. Even though he was told to leave him alone, Daniel was always keenly aware where Johnny was at all times. He had watched out for him in the past couple of weeks. He noticed when he was in class, sitting in the back of the room. He noticed when he came into the cafeteria and ate by himself. He noticed that he threw himself into sports when he was at gym. It was the only time that Daniel could get close enough to interact, but Johnny ignored him and ran laps. Daniel felt like he had died inside.  
He knew he had to do something today. This was going to be the last opportunity to try and reach Johnny. To get through to him, some way. He didn't want to go through the whole summer without seeing him at some point. Without gaining understanding as to why they were no longer together. He deserved it, damn it! All this had done was make him angry and edgy. He hated feeling this way.

  
Johnny sat by himself on one of the many folding chairs that led to the stage. All of his fellow classmates were laughing and cutting up and being genuinely happy to graduate and be done with the whole high school experience. His old friends were thick as thieves as usual, laughing and cutting up and goofing off at their own expense and others and didn't even glance in his direction. That ship had sailed he thought bitterly. He didn't want to look up or around for fear that he would see someone else he knew was there. Was always there. Was who he was wanting to be there. In some part of him, even though he forced him away, Johnny had to know that Daniel was around and safe. He had to see him the few more times he could before he was gone forever. He lifted his watery blue eyes. Every time he thought of Daniel his eyes would burn and tear up. He was tired of it happening, constantly. He really was being stupid, he thought to himself.

  
Johnny looked up and was met with a pair of hollow brown eyes. He hadn't realized that Daniel had moved to stand in front of him, leaving his mother in her seat with the rest of the parents. He just stood there looking down at him.

  
"What...LaRusso?" Johnny said, exhausted.

  
"I...nothing, Johnny." Daniel said bitterly. He took a seat beside him and sat quietly.

  
"What are you doing sitting here?" Johnny muttered beside him.

  
"Uh...My name is LaRusso...remember?"

  
"And?"

  
"Your name is Lawrence. For once they decided to sit us alphabetically."

  
"Yeah...I guess."

  
They sat there. Their knees brushed lightly, unconsciously against the other. Each felt the warmth of the other's touch and was not eager to move their knees out of the way.

  
Daniel cleared his throat.

  
"What is it?"

  
"I...think...." Daniel said, twisting something on his finger. Johnny recognized it instantly. "I think you should have this back." He held out the ring delicately between his fingers. He looked Johnny in the eye as he said this. He wanted Johnny to feel the hurt built up inside him these past couple of weeks. What it had done to him. This was closure.

  
"Dan..." Johnny swallowed hard. He opened his hand and Daniel dropped the ring into the palm of his hand. He was speechless. Daniel turned away from him and folded his arms over his chest and refused to look at him until the ceremony started.

  
The long line of students, starting with A and working their way down the alphabet until they reached the L's seemed to go on forever. Daniel had stood up when it was near his turn and walked with the other students in line. Johnny followed quietly behind him. He was rubbing the ring he gave Daniel like a talisman. He felt the warmth of it glowing inside of his hand and it burned him. He wanted Daniel to keep it. He needed Daniel to have it. It did him no good to hold on to something that was only meant for the boy in front of him. He supposed he deserved this.

He watched as Daniel accepted his diploma and received Cum Laude. Johnny smiled proudly at him as he accepted his diploma and sash. He looked at Johnny then and the smallest of smiles touched the corner of his mouth before looking away and shaking the principal's hand. He looked out at the audience and saw his mom standing and cheering for him. He smiled widely at her and nodded his head.

  
Johnny stepped up to the principal next. The principal spoke into the microphone at the podium. "Johnathan Lawrence, valedictorian graduating summa cum laude." Johnny accepted his diploma and sash and was asked to read his prepared speech. He swallowed nervously glancing once at Daniel who was now just gaping at him standing there. He had absolutely no idea.

  
"I accept this honor with humble gratitude. I am representing this school and have been accepted to Princeton University this fall." He spoke every word to Daniel emphasizing the words 'leaving for Princeton in the fall'. It hit Daniel like a ton of bricks. His heart fell straight to his feet as he watched Johnny shake the principal's hand and leave the stage.

  
_**I will follow you will you follow me** _  
_**All the days and nights that we know will be** _  
_**I will stay with you will you stay with me** _

  
Students crowding the football field, hundreds of them and their parents, everywhere, making it nearly impossible to move through the sea of bodies, let alone find someone you were searching for.

  
Daniel pushed past students, teachers and parents. He was still in his graduation robe, but had lost his hat after halfheartedly tossing it up into the air as tradition. He was looking for a platinum blonde head of hair. He needed to find Johnny. He only hoped that he hadn't decided to go home after the ceremony. He had caught several boys that looked like him, but was definitely not. He saw a boy with his back turned walking through the sea of bodies and Daniel was sure that it was him. He pulled on the boy's elbow to turn him around and was disappointed when it was someone else. _'Where was he?'_

  
He looked to the outskirts of the crowd as if magnets had drawn his eyes to the spot where Johnny would be and there he was. He was standing with his mother and Sid. They were all apart from the rest of the students and Johnny had his head down. Daniel pushed and shoved his way past everyone to get to him. They had turned to leave.

  
"Johnny..." He called out when he made his way through. Johnny's shoulders twitched and he turned to face him. Laura and Sid paused to wait for Johnny but he told them to go on ahead, he would be there in a minute.

  
They stood in front of each other again. Just looking at each other. No words spoken between them. Daniel shook his head, his eyes welling. Johnny shrugged and ran a hand through his hair.

  
"You could have told me."

  
"What difference would it make?"

  
"We could have gone through this together. You didn't have to shut me out."

  
"I didn't want to hurt you. I thought it was better this way."

  
Daniel scoffed. "You didn't want to HURT me? Johnny you don't know how much I've suffered these past couple of weeks. You didn't want to hurt me?"

  
"I didn't know what else to do."

  
"You know you're an idiot right, Lawrence?" Daniel said looking at him and smiling. He couldn't help himself.

  
Johnny gave a lopsided grin. He couldn't hold it back much longer either. "I guess I was being a dick."

  
"You guess? You put me through so much shit. You couldn't even let me be happy for you."

  
"I'm leaving...how are we supposed to be happy about this?"

  
"It's not forever."

  
"It feels like it."

  
"You're doing something that will benefit you in the long run. How can I not be proud of that?"

  
"Daniel...if I can't be with you...then I don't know how this is going to be any good for us."

  
"So you decided that being without me was better?" Daniel shook his head running a hand through his dark locks. "Some thinking coming from the Valedictorian."

  
"Shut up, wise ass."

  
"Tell me you're an idiot." Daniel said taking a step closer to Johnny and putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Johnny with all the love he had ever felt for him in his eyes.

  
Johnny smiled and leaned into Daniel's touch. He needed it like air. It shivered through him and warmed him inside. He stepped closer to Daniel. "I'm an idiot." He said softly, his eyes flashing and he used his hands to pull Daniel by his gown closer to him. "Do you forgive me?"

  
"Only if you promise me, never EVER to do something like this again. If we are together you have to let us face these things together and not apart. It was killing us." Daniel touched the dark circles around Johnny's eyes and rested his forehead against the other boy's. It felt like coming home.

  
"I promise." Johnny said nodding his head against Daniel's. They were the only two people in their own little world with no one on the outside...only them. "As long as you promise me you'll wait for me." He said taking the ring out of his pocket. He held it up in front of Daniel once more.

  
Daniel looked at Johnny holding the ring out in front of him. He nodded once and extended his left hand. Johnny smiled, putting it back on his finger where it belonged. He gathered Daniel up in his arms and kissed him with every ounce of feeling he had building up inside of him. They both breathed a long sigh of relief and held each other closely until they were actually the only two left on the football field...everyone else leaving a long time ago.

  
"My life changed the first day I met you..." Daniel said quietly against Johnny's lips.

  
"And my life has never been the same." Johnny said between kisses.

  
They both promised that day that they would follow each other.

  
_**Just one single tear in each passing year...** _


End file.
